EUPHONIE: El beso del dragón
by Geisha-Alisha
Summary: Kagome una hábil ingeniera en tecnología regresa para causar inquietud y dolores de cabeza al hombre más frío, orgulloso y terriblemente apuesto de Tokio. Y ella ¿Podrá actuar sin tener problemas con él?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

La noche se tornaba fría, obscura y desierta, pues ya pasaban de las 2:30 de la madrugada.

La chica corría despavoridamente por las solitarias calles de Japón y entrando en la espesura obscuridad de un parque repleto por árboles, siguió corriendo por el espeso bosque y tropezó con una de las raíces de un árbol cayendo al instante.

Su aspecto no era el mejor que digamos; sus ropas estaban maltratadas, sucias y un poco en sangrentadas, su corto cabello azabache estaba revuelto y su rostro bañado en lagrimas, un poco de sangre y algo hinchado. Soltó la daga que traía en su mano derecha y comenzó a escarbar para luego enterrarla.

No muy a lo lejos se escuchaba el mostro de varias motocicletas, al parecer estaban entrando en el parque. La chica se asusto y emprendió su carrera nuevamente; se escondió en uno de los callejones obscuros y de entre sus ropas saco un sobre, se quito su suéter y subió por unas escaleras de emergencia del edificio.

Entro en una ventana del tercer piso y hurto una gabardina gris y salió de ahí por la puerta. Se sintió mal por el acto, pero se juro luego reponer lo robado.

A duras penas llego a su casa, ducho y cambio; puso el sobre debajo de su colchón y su celular sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- Lo que paso… - Silencio – Tenemos que hablar. Todo ha sido un mal entendido.

- No hay ningún mal entendido – dijo entrecortado – Me mentiste y por si fuera poco – trago saliva mientras una cuantas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas – Trataste de matarme.

- Tienes algo que me pertenece…

- Claro que no, Naraku.

- Gatita, gatita, estoy fuera de tu casa, sal y aclararemos las cosas.

- Ni lo sueñes – Colgó

Pasaron tres días y fuera de su casa siempre estaba aquel carro azul, habían dos hombres dentro del. Tomo el sobre, su cartera y salió. El carro la siguió, ella aumento un poco el paso, siguió así hasta tres cuadras y doblo a la derecha en un callejón; el carro entro de igual manera y pocos minutos después salió a gran velocidad y con una ventana otra.

Pasaron los minutos, horas, días y la chica no volvió a salir del callejón.

**Capítulo I**

Hempstead, Londres, Inglaterra.

En uno de los cafés del barrio Belsize Park, la gente se acomodaba para disfrutar de una deliciosa bebida caliente que los acogiera del mal clima. Ya hacían tres días seguidos que no paraba de llover.

En un rincón del establecimiento, apartado de la demás personas y del bullicio, una joven de cabello largo y azabache sujeto con una coleta alta, sostenía su taza de café americano con firmeza si apartar la mirada de su laptop.

Su mirada era seria, su entrecejo se tenso en desagrado; su fría mirada de intensifico. Daba pequeños tragos a su café de vez en cuando sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla.

Se recargo sobre su silla y cruzo su pierna sobre la otra, aparto su taza de sus labios y miro de reojo hacia la puerta de la entrada del establecimiento y regreso su vista a la pantalla.

- Llegas tarde – lo vio con desinterés y volvió a tomar su café.

- Lo siento, tarde más de lo que esperaba – Tomo asiento con cansancio frente a la azabache - ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo al ver la expresión que permanecía en la joven. Ella solo voltio la computadora hacia él.

El joven agrando sus hermosos ojos castaños con sorpresa y después a uno de fastidio.

- ¿Es necesario ir? – Solo obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, él sólo suspiro – Y yo que tenía pensado unas vacaciones. Bueno, ya que.

Alzo la mano para llamar a uno de los meseros que rondaba cerca y encargo un capuchino; se estiro un poco en su lugar, pero se dio cuenta de algo, la joven seguía con la misma expresión – No quieres regresar ¿verdad?

- No, pero tengo cosas pendientes el que arreglar – dijo cerrando la computadora con fastidio - ¿Traes lo que te pedí?

- Si, aunque no entiendo para que – dijo entregándole una bolsa con un teléfono celular desechable.

Tokio, Japón

- Ah, maldito tráfico – mascullaba una castaña golpeando el volante del vehículo.

- Pero te dije que tomaras la libre – Su compañera regaño por quinta vez con fastidio recargada en la ventanilla.

- Ya ni me lo recuerdes Eri – decía mientas presionaba con fuerza el volante para después aflojar el agarre al escuchar el sonido de su celular – Sango Higurashi, ¿diga? – a pesar de haber contestado, nadie respondía - ¿Hay alguien allí? Sí es una broma no…

- _"Vaya, siempre tan gruñona…"_

- ¿E?... – Sus ojos de abrieron con sorpresa y su boca trataba de articular palabras – k… k… k… - tartamudeaba pero aun sin conseguir decir algo coherente.

- _¿Ahora eres tartamuda? – _dijo con un eje de ironía

- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

- _Hola Sango ¿cómo has estado?_

- _¡Cielos santo! ¿Cómo estás? Pero… ¿dónde demonios estas_? ¿Dónde te has metido?

- _Relájate y respira o te ahogaras. Sólo no te pongas histérica, por favor._

- ¿Histérica? Más respeto para con tus mayores jovencita – replico indignada – Además ¿cómo quieres que reaccione después de 6 años sin verte? y por si fuera poco, sin saber absolutamente nada de ti – dejo escapar un leve suspiro. Su expresión cambio repentinamente a una de nostalgia - Quiero verte Kagome.

- Muy pronto Sango pero…

- ¿De verdad? ¿En donde estas? iré inmediatamente, no…

- Cálmate por favor, en este momento no es posible – suplico rápidamente para poder seguir, ya que sabía que protestaría nuevamente en cualquier momento – Escúchame con atención ¿bien? – tranquilizo – Antes de vernos necesito que me hagas un favor… ¿Puedes?

- Si, está bien – suspiro - ¿Qué necesitas?

Mientras tanto en TaishoCorp se llevaba a cabo el cierre de un trato; Inutaisho concluía la junta con un fuerte apretón de manos con el contratista, mientras que su asistente acercaba los papeles del contrato.

Los hombres salieron de la sala dejando solo a Inutaisho quien había tomado su teléfono celular y sus asistente que rápidamente recogía los papeles que había quedado sobre la mesa para después salir e ir hacia su escritorio, donde acomodo y dejo los archivos dentro de uno de los cajones. Y fue ahí cuando se percató de algo – había olvidado el sobre que llego esa mañana para su jefe – lo tomo y entro en la oficina de su jefe y lo dejo sobre su escritorio.

Inutaisho discutía por teléfono y vaya que estaba enojado puesto a que el tono en el que hablaba parecía más bien que gritaba.

- ¡Dios santo! esta es la quinta asistente que despides en tres meses, ¡tres meses! – paso una de sus manos por su cabello con frustración, voltio a ver a su asistente quien salía de su oficina – Hablamos luego – dijo caminando hacia su asistente – Comunícate con recursos humanos y que en busquen a un asistente personal para mi hijo, asegúrate de decirle que esté capacitado en controlar a demonios – entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se sentó sobre su escritorio y vio un sobre, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió, saco el interior y vio que se trataban de unos documentos y sin esperar los checo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y volvió desde la primera pagina para cerciorarse de lo que había leído era verdad. Salió de su oficina y hablo con su asistente.

- Yura, ¿Quién trajo el sobre?

- No señor, cuando llegue ya estaban aquí sobre mi escritorio, solo que se me paso dárselos por preparar la junta – explico - ¿Sucede algo malo?

- No, ninguno – abrió la puerta de su oficina y antes de entrar dijo – Cánsela lo que te ordene y has una cita dentro de tres días a las 8:30.

- ¿Ah nombre de quien quedara señor?...

**continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, pero antes que nada… unas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, es solo que con el trabajo y sin internet me cuesta algo de trabajo actualizar pronto. **

**También aprovecho para decir que soy nueva en el foro y por esa misma razón no pude presentarme en el primer cap. por que no le hallaba el cómo publicar. **

**Bueno, agradezco muchísimo a quienes se han tomado la molestia de pasar a leer este sencillo fic, como también a quienes han dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo así como también espero que les guste este fic.**

**Nota**

- Narración – es cuando hablan las personas

- _Narración_ – los pensamientos

- **Recuerdos**

- **… cambio de escena **

**Capítulo II**

Sango se encontraba en el último piso del edificio Souunga una prestigiada compañía de autos y aparatos electrónicos; caminando por los amplios pasillos que llevaban directo a la oficina de su jefe… y padre. Se detuvo frente a la secretaria quien tecleaba unas cuantas cosas en su computadora, quien detuvo su labor al verla. Le dedico una leve sonrisa y asintió levemente; Sango llamo tres veces a la puerta e ingreso en la oficina al escuchar un "adelante".

Ahí se encontraba su padre sentado en su gran silla de cuero tinto, y frente al escritorio, ya hacían dos hombres sentados; uno de larga cabellera azabache ondulado y el otro con un poco de friz y castaño oscuro con algo de canas, ambos ojos carmín. A lado de este se encontraba una mujer albina cuya expresión era fría y sin vida, sostenía unos cuantos folders, los cuales comenzó a guardar en una maleta café.

- ¿Me mandaste a hablar?, padre – menciono sin ánimo alguno.

- Sango, ellos son los dueños de las empresas de autos "Entei motor company", de la industria electrónica "Saimyosho" y por último la casa de moda "Shoki" – se levanto y apoyo una mano en su escritorio – Te presento a Onigumo Kagewaki y a su hijo Naraku Kagewaki.

- Es un gusto, señorita Higurashi – hizo una pequeña reverencia a la que ella respondió de igual manera.

- El gusto es mío – viendo de reojo a su padre por respuestas.

- Hija, ellos son muy amigos míos, y quieres contratar a "YUE predictions" para que crear la imagen publicitaria para sus productos que están por salir – dijo caminando hacia ella y pasando una mano por sus hombros - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa?

- Ah yo… no… - balbuceaba, no se esperaba tal noticia – No lo puedo creer, es maravilloso – menciono asombrada – Por supuesto que me interesa.

- Bueno creo que lo más convenientes es que nos haga una cita cuanto antes, si no es mucha molestia – dijo el mayor Kagewaki – Así podemos acordar algo, mostrar nuestro producto y lo que deseamos que se vea – Sango solo asintió positivamente y estrecharon sus manos.

Cuando Sango estuvo a punto de abandonar la oficina su padre la detuvo, ella giro un poco su cabeza y lo vio esperando respuesta.

- Habla con Yuko y que te diga si el banquete está confirmado para mañana, por favor – ella solo asintió y salió del lugar.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiro levemente y dio un pequeño brinquito con alegría, la joven secretaria solo lo vio con rareza puesto que nunca había visto de esa manera a la hija de su jefe.

Sango al percatarse se sonrojo de sobremanera y volvió a guardar la compostura y apunto de marcharse, su celular sonó.

- ¿Diga?... Kagome, ¿Qué pasa?

…

Mientras tanto en Shikon un joven de ojos dorados y un ojiazul discutían sobre cosas tribales y sin importancia, más sin importancia para el ojiazul quien se entretenía en cuanto a cuanto pasaba a su lado alguna joven y bella mujer.

- ¡Miroku! ¿me estas escuchando? – el ambarino viro a su lado donde debería de estar el ojiazul - ¡Con un demonio! ¡deja de molestar a esas chicas y ponme atención! ¡Miroku!

- Joven Inuyasha – llamo una joven de cabellera castaña – ¿Podría pedirle un gran favor? señor – junto sus manos en forma de ruego y espero respuesta.

- Am, si claro – dudoso - ¿De qué se trata? Serina

- Podría entregarle este paquete a la señora Izayoi – rogo – Es que voy algo retrasada en la presentación de mi hermana y…

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ve yo se lo entregare a mi madre – sonrió levemente a lo cual la chica quedo embobada – Anda que se te hace tarde – solo vio como la chica salió disparada con un leve sonrojo y en gran "Gracias"

- Ves, no soy el único popular en este lugar – guillándole el ojo.

Inuyasha comenzó a andar sin darle importancia a Miroku; llego a al último piso y llamo a la puerta blanca y al no recibir respuesta entro en la oficina sin esperar con lo que se encontraría. Izayoi, su madre se encontraba en unos cortos pantalones azules, un top blanco que cubrían solo lo necesario – sus pechos- frente a un televisor el cual aparecía una joven haciendo un tipo de danza árabe sensual y si, su madre imitaba o trataba de imitar a la chica del televisor. El peli plata tenía sus ojos muy abiertos por tal sorpresa, no sabía si reírse o gritar. Lo único que atino hacer fue cerrarle la puerta a su amigo en sus narices antes de que entrara y viera el "espectáculo" de su madre.

- ¿Madre? – dijo saliendo de su trance.

- ¡Ah! ¡Inuyasha! – corrió a apagar el televisor y después por una bata para cubrirse - ¿Por qué demonios no llamas a la puerta antes de entrar?

- ¡Lo hice! pero no contestabas, así que entre porque pensé que algo podría haberte pasado – abrió la puerta nuevamente al ver a su madre más "presentable" – Lo siento – se disculpo con el ojiazul por haberle cerrado la puerta en sus narices.

Miroku entro y saludo a la mujer quien estaba algo sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido. El peliplata tomo asiento frente al escritorio y sobre este le dejo el sobre a su madre junto con otros documentos y unas carpetas con muestras de diferentes tipos de telas de muy alta calidad y costosas.

- Son las muestras del área tres, Kaede te las manda; dice que tienes hasta mañana para hacer la elección para el diseño base del vestido – dijo con algo de fastidio.

Izayoi toma las carpetas y las hojea, comienza a ver una por una y comienza a hacer diferentes tipos de muecas hacia las telas.

- Oh, esta parece exquisita – viro su rostro a su escritorio y vio el sobre amarillo junto a su correspondencia que aun no había revisado, y entonces vio la invitación - ¿Tienes acompañante para la fiesta? – lo vio a los ojos – Y no hablo de tu amigo Miroku– aclaro con sus ojos fijos sobre – Y tu hermano te quiere en menos de una hora en la corporación para sustituyas temporalmente a su asistente personal…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez?! – exaltado – Yo tengo trabajo que hacer, lo suficiente como también hacerle de asistente del Lord de Hielo – gruño por lo bajo, paso su mano por su larga cabellera con frustración – ¿Qué no pueden recortar las vacaciones del viejo Jacken? y asunto terminado.

- No hagas berrinche y ve hacer lo que se te pide – Decía una hermosa mujer madura de larga cabellera azabache y labios cual carmín entrando a la oficina.

- Vamos Miroku, acompáñame – dijo resinado – Hola tía Tsubaki – saludo a la mujer dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a salir.

Tsubaki camino hacia el escritorio y se sentó en una de las esquinas de este; tomo la correspondencia que aun seguía sin abrirse y las barajeo una por una separando las más importantes y dejándolas sobre la computadora de Izayoi, mientras que las otras solo las devolvía de donde las había tomado y entonces…

- Sin remitente… mmmm ¿Esto es normal? – mostro el sobre a la otra mujer – Izayoi - quien había apartado su vista del ventanal que mostraba un hermoso atardecer – Tal vez sea importante, deberías de abrirlo – opino dejando el sobre encima de la computadora.

- Solo hay una persona capaz de soportar temporalmente al ogro de mi hijo – camino hacia el escritorio y tomo el sobre – Y ese es Jankotsu… y Jacken, claro pero por el momento no se puede – meneaba la mano con el sobre y decidió abrirlo.

- Sí, pero te recuerdo que lleva más de ocho años "desaparecido" – se levanto y camino hacia la puerta - Cuando puedas, date una vuelta por mi oficina, quiero mostrarte algo que se que te encantara – sonrió y salió.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – saco el interior y observo - ¡Oh por dios!

….

Al día siguiente, Higurashi e hija supervisaban todo para el evento de esa noche; Setsuna revisaba el banquete y las bebidas mientras que Sango revisaba una vez más la lista de invitados.

- Padre – Se acerco lentamente hacia el azabache – Creo que deberías pasar más de tiempo con mis hermanos, tus hijos… - se cruzo de brazos.

- No es necesario, se divierten en la piscina – le miro con desinterés – Además tienen todo lo que quieran…

- Ese es el problema – Se paro frente a él haciendo que le pusiera atención – Crecerán sin apreciar las cosas, el esfuerzo, la vida. Todo lo querrán en la mano y no querrán esforzase por lograr sus objetivos – exclamo furiosa – Si es que los tienen…- dijo en casi un susurro.

- ¡Basta!, ¿adónde quieres llegar? Sango

Paso por un lado de la chica y se encamino molesto a su oficina; camino hacia la ventana que daba al amplio jardín de la mansión. Sango irrumpió en el lugar asiendo que Setsuna volteara con brusquedad.

- Es mucho pedir ¿qué te acerques a tus hijos? – protesto – Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te preocupaste por Kagome? – Setsuna miro a su hija a los ojos con seriedad – ¡Solo por que la policía te haya dicho que posiblemente Kagome este muerta no quiere decir que les tengas que creer al cien por ciento! – derramo un par de lagrimas traviesas las cuales rápidamente aparto de su rostro con sus manos - Y más cuando no tienen pruebas, ni siquiera rastro de ella – dijo casi imperceptible – Ah un así sigue siendo tu hija…

- Si estuviera con vida entonces sería una hija malagradecida, y si estuviese muerta entonces yo no… - trago saliva y volvió su mirada a la ventana – Termina con los preparativos y ve arreglarte.

Más tarde en ese mismo lugar, la noche caía sobre la mansión Higurashi. Eran pasadas de las 11:30 y la fiesta seguía su curso adelante; la gente con prestigio se encontraban disfrutando de aquella velada. Setsuna se encontraba en medio de una conversación interesante e importante, mientras la música cumplía con su trabajo – relajar a los invitados –

Alzo la mirada en busca de su hija Sango - quien hace ya más de una hora había desaparecido del salón – Pero no la encontró, en cabio se encontró con una mancha roja que caminaba con elegancia entre los invitados. Su mirada delineo el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer azabache y sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa sínica y lujuriosa para después cambiarla a una de repulsión al notar junto a ella unos largos cabellos plateados.

- ¿Sucede algo? Setsuna – pregunto el hombre mayor que se encontraba con él.

- No es nada Onigumo, solo una sabandija que vi – dijo irónico – ¿En que estábamos?

…..

Faltaban quince para la una e Inuyasha luchaba para sacar a Miroku al jardín a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pues el condenado hombre se hallaba envuelto entre una manada de jóvenes mujeres. Pero lo llevo, arrastras pero lo llevo hasta el jardín sin ni una sola chica pero si con un par de vasos con whisky. Caminaron hacia el ala oeste del jardín, justo donde se encontraba una fuente no tan grande como la de la entrada principal y a un hombre de larga cabellera plateada sentado sobre uno de los bordes de esta misma, con su copa de vino blanco descansando sobre su mano izquierda.

- Con que aquí es donde te habías metido –comento Miroku quien se sentó a un lado del ambarino.

- ¿También te ha sofocado el ambiente de la fiesta? – Inuyasha solo recibió una respuesta afirmativa pero casi imperceptible por parte del mayor – Oye Sesshomaru estas muy callado. Bueno más de lo normal – corrigió – ¿Sucede algo?

- Solo estoy algo cansado – contesto cortante – Necesito que estés temprano mañana a primera hora en mi oficina.

- Vete al demonio…

De pronto algo capto su atención, parecía una persona con un par de maletas en la mano; llevaba unas botas de motociclista negras y una sudadera con capucha gris. Dejo una de las maletas en la entrada de y llamo a la puerta pero nadie le respondía por lo que retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás para esperar.

Coloco la otra maleta que se veía menos pesada en el suelo y después se dispuso a quitarse la sudadera dejando caer su larga cabellera azabache que era sujeta por una coleta alta, un travieso flequillo poco corto y unos mechones que resbalaban por su rostro.

Los presentes se dieron cuenta de que aquella persona era una joven chica; vestía unos jeans negros a la cintura y una blusa blanca de manga larga con escote en v y un poco corta.

Su piel era pálida, sus ojos chocolates, pero había algo en ella que los desconcertaban, y eso eran las perforaciones que llevaba en su rostro y orejas; dos arracadas en cada oreja, una en su nariz y otra pequeña en su labio inferior izquierda.

- ¿Y esa? ¿Quién será? – cuestiono Inuyasha.

- Tal vez Setsuna solicito su servicio – dijo sarcásticamente Miroku.

Sin embargo Sesshomaru no apartaba la vista de aquella mujer. Esa mujer se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba donde o de quien se trataba. De pronto sintió la intensa mirada de aquella chica; sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces él se per capto de algo. Su mirada era igual de fría que la de él, pero en esos ojos chocolates había algo más, tristeza.

La joven volvió a tomar su maleta al ver que la recibían, entrando enseguida por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

….

Al día siguiente, temprano por la mañana, Setsuna ya se encontraba trabajando en su oficina; parecía algo estresado y con algo de resaca. La ama de llaves entro en la oficina dejando unas pastillas y una taza de café, estaba muy mal humor y más al ver que su hija Sango no se había presentado en toda las noche.

Tococo toda sus cabeza con sus dos manos por el tremendo dolor que tenia, tomo las pastillas y un poco de café.

- Señor, lo esperan en la sala – se inclino en forma educativa – son los Kagewaki – dijo la anciana saliendo de la oficina.

Setsuna salió a recibir a sus invitados, pero apenas entro a la sala cuando escucho un terrible estruendo. Parecía ser una clase de música, entre opera y electrónica, no le agradaba para nada y menos en las condiciones que estaba. Al parecer la música venia de arriba; se apresuro hacia las escaleras pero sin subir, solo se quedo al pie de estas.

- ¡Yuko¡ - Grito a su mama de llaves.

- Dígame señor – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡Quiero que subas y le digas a Sango que baje inmediatamente! – decía aun irritado por el escándalo – Quiero hablar con ella – Dijo con seriedad – Y que quite esa cosa – dijo casi en un gruñido.

Los Kagewaki salieron y fueron hacia donde se encontraba Setsuna, pues había un gran escándalo y no podían concentrarse en sus asuntos.

- Pero señor – dijo algo confundida – La señorita Sango ya se ha marchado a su trabajo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quién diablos…

- Lo siento, no creí que aun estuvieras en casa – Decía una chica bajando de las escaleras.

Los presentes vieron con sorpresa a la chica, en especial Setsuna que se encontraba desconcertado y más por su apariencia.

La chica llevaba puesta una falda gris oscura, larga hasta los tobillos con una abertura del lado derecho, unas botas, una blusa blanca de manga larga y un chaleco de mezclilla abotonado; el cabello lo llevaba sujeto con una coleta alta dejando ver sus perforaciones.

- ¿Kagome? – Setsuna aun sorprendido - ¿Cuándo es que…

- Anoche – decía desviando su mirada de su padre y posarlos a uno de los Kagewaki quien no apartaba su asombrada mirada de ella.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que…

- No te preocupes, Sango fue por mi – regreso su mirada hacia su padre – Además no te quería molestar en medio de tu fiesta – dijo con sarcasmo bajando por completo de las escaleras.

- Buenos días, usted debe de ser la señorita Kagome Higurashi, hija de Setsuna – decía extendiendo la mano para saludar a la azabache.

- Buenos días – dijo sin tomar su mano pasando frente a ellos e ignorando lo demás para después entrar a la cocina dándoles la espalda.

El azabache se quedo viendo con seriedad por donde Kagome había desaparecido de sus vistas con una actitud arrogante y sin educación.

**_Continuara…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, perdonen la tardanza pero no había podido actualizar por ciertas razones, un familiar muy querido acaba de fallecer, espero y comprendan y me tengan paciencia.

También agradezco a quienes dejaron reviews y quienes se tomaron tiempo en leer este fic.

Bueno sin mas los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, cuidense y besos.

**Capítulo III **

En Sounga, una castaña se encontraba muy ocupada en su oficina, sentada en su escritorio color cereza y en su cómoda silla revisando unos documentos muy importantes pero a la vez no tenían nada que ver con ninguna empresa Higurashi. Bueno solo tenía relación con una persona y su nombre estaba escrito en los papeles: Kagome Higurashi.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando alguien irrumpió en su oficina.

- Y fuiste tú quien nos enseño que debemos llamar a la puerta antes de entrar – decía sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kagome vendría?

- ¿Acaso te hubiese importado? – arqueo levemente sus delgadas cejas – No te dije nada por que ella me lo pidió. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer – volvió su vista a los documentos que hace poco revisaba.

- Sin más no recuerdo, ayer terminaste con los pendientes – se apresuro al escritorio para tomar los papeles y revisarlos, pero la castaña fue más rápida y puso los documentos en uno de los cajones bajo llave.

- Si, tienes razón – hablo con molestias por el acto de su padre.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo? – dijo desconfiado y algo sarcástico.

- No padre no te oculto nada que tenga que ver con el negocio familiar – hablo molesta por la acusación de su padre, entrecerrando sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.

Setsuna se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio mirando los intensos ojos castaños de su hija quien lo miraba con gran intensidad, como si con eso pudiese hacerlo cambiar.

- Con respeto a Kagome – cambio repentinamente su conversación – Insisto, debiste avisarme.

- Si ella misma no lo hizo – deslizo su mano hacia su taza de café – El decirte sobre su regreso – aclaro – Fue por alguna razón – soltó un pequeño suspiro cerrando sus ojos – El cual ignoro el motivo, pero fue un favor que me pidió – masajeo sus parpados cansados y luego volvió su vista a su padre.

- Soy su padre – de claro – Y es mi responsabilidad – dijo fríamente - ¿Has visto su apariencia? Parece una ra…

- ¡Basta padre! – golpeo repentinamente el escritorio con sus manos – No permitiré que la ofendas así.

- ¿Qué la ofenda? – alzo su ceja izquierda – Ella me ofendió a mi hoy en la mañana. Se comporto de la manera más irrespetuosa con los Kagewaki – irritado se levanto – Desapareció por seis años Sango, seis años. No supimos nada de ella, no sabíamos si estaba bien o que fue de ella. Hasta el grado de darla por muerta – finalizo lo último en un susurro – Y ahora llega como si nada y entra a la casa como si nunca paso nada. No lo permitiré – miro hacia la ventana como si pensara en algo – De seguro solo viene porque necesita dinero y luego volverá a irse. Solo dios sabe en que está metida esa niña.

- ¡Te equivocas! – la castaña levanto su voz molesta – Kagome no es ninguna ramera y mucho menos nos sacara dinero. No juzgues a las personas por su apariencia y mucho menos si no la conoces – clavo su mirada en su café.

- Es mi hija, es obvio que la conozca.

- No padre, no la conoces. Ni siquiera tu mismo te conoces – declaro con fastidio.

Se tranquilizo un poco y tallo su sien en círculos con delicadeza, volvió a sacar los documentos de su escritorio y deslizo uno de ellos hasta su padre, se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana recargándose en el marco de la misma.

- Todo este tiempo Kagome estuvo en los Estados Unidos de América, específicamente, Nueva York y estudio ahí – Pozo su vista al exterior, aun era muy temprano, no pasaban de las ocho – Una excelente alumna, con excelentes notas, las mejores en su escuela y en una muy buena escuela – volteo a verle, Setsuna sostenía el documento en sus manos revisando con cada de tañe cada letra escrito en el – Si no me crees, o crees que el documento es falso, entra en el sistema y revisa, yo ya lo hice y todo está en orden – Volvió a su escritorio y tomo su bolso y su maletín donde introdujo los demás – Y no te preocupes, no se quedara por mucho tiempo en la casa – Cerro los cajones de su escritorio con llave y camino hacia la puerta – Se irá muy pronto – dijo sin más saliendo de su oficina dejando a su padre solo.

…

En TaishoCorp, pasaban de las ocho treinta y las personas que entraban a trabajar pasaban por la puerta principal y los pasillos con sus cafés en las manos yendo de un lado a otro. En recepción las dos señoritas platicaban amenamente, cuchicheándose un par de cosas y en otras ocasiones coqueteando o con un semblante muy serio y "profesional".

Una chica de jeans grises un poco flojos, botas negras, una playera negra con el estampado de AC DC al frente de esta y una sudadera azul marino sujeta en su cadera; su cabello era largo y azabache sujeto a una coleta alta con un par de mechones a lado de cada oreja. Detuvo su andar llegando frente a las recepcionistas quienes solo la veían de arriba abajo o lo que alcanzaba a ver por el mostrador. Alzo una de su delgadas cejas y forzó sus labios en una sonrisa poco amistosa.

- ¿En que le puedo ayudar?

…

- Señor aquí están los archivos que me pidió – la joven castaña acomodo las carpetas en el escritorio.

Inutasho se encontraba dándole la espalda viendo hacia el gran ventanal y tomando su buena taza de café de la mañana. Se giro un poco, solo lo necesario para ver a la joven.

- ¿Aun no ha llegado? Koharu – dijo con algo de fastidio.

- No señor…

- En cuanto llegue hazla pasar, ya puedes retirarte.

Al salir la joven secretaria se encontró con una chica poco presentable a su parecer frente a su escritorio. La analizó de arriba abajo y arqueo su fina ceja.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudar? – dijo con un deje de superioridad.

- Todos aquí son iguale ¿cierto? – bufo sarcásticamente en un suspiro casi inaudible – Tengo cita… - la secretaria se le escapo una leve risita burlona que molesto a la azabache – Si, escucho bien, una cita – recalco molesta.

- Si claro – la ignoro un poco y comenzó a teclear en la computadora –Y… ¿a nombre de quién está la cita? – menciono irónica.

- Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome – declaro seriamente viéndola a los ojos con gran frialdad.

Y entonces, la sonrisa burlona de la castaña se esfumo en un segundo y fue remplazada por una de asombro. Estaba en shock, no podía articular palabra alguna y se levanto como resorte de su lugar e inclino con educación.

- Discúlpeme señorita Higurashi – dijo apenada – el señor Taisho la está esperando, puede pasar.

- Gracias – dijo cortante y se apresuro a entrar en la oficina.

Entro en la oficina poco iluminada, justo como le gustaba, pero… no se encontraba nadie o más bien no veía a nadie. Se aproximo al escritorio y entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- Buenos días señorita Higurashi, llega algo tarde – se giro en su silla hasta quedar completamente frente a la chica.

Automáticamente alzo una de sus gruesas cejas examinando su presentación. La chica suspiro con pesadez y pensó – "_Creo que… realmente todos se ponen de acuerdo" –_

- Higurashi – exclamo expandiendo el expediente de la chica en el escritorio la vio con seriedad.

- Señor – y entonces guardo su compostura y respeto frente al peli plata y endureció sus facciones.

…

- ¡Ah maldito Sesshomaru! ¡Me las vas a pagar! – decía con dificultad por los constantes bostezos.

Entonces su celular sonó; contesto con algo de torpeza por el sueño que tenia, sus parpados le pesaban y apenas los abría, sin mencionar las bien marcadas ojeras que empezaban a formarse, su cabello lucia algo desarreglado y sus palabras salían casi con mucho esfuerzo. Se lo que sea, pero la persona del otro lado del teléfono le devolvió el brillo que lo anterior había hecho opacar. Al terminar la llamada salió de su oficina y ando con paso firme y veloz hasta la oficina de su hermano, en el cual al llegar irrumpió en ella sin preguntar ni tocar.

El ambarino mayor lo fulminaba fríamente con la mirada, pues se encontraba atendiendo asuntos de negocios por teléfono, el cual se excuso y puso la llamada en espera.

- ¿Qué rayos qui…

- Sólo paso a despedirme y a dejarte estos documentos – dijo triunfante – Tengo una cita con la almohada – le dedico una gran sonrisa burlona.

- No te he dado la autorización para irte – se levanto y avanzo hacia el chico.

- Tu no pero mi padre si – bufo – Y te quiere en su oficina – camino a la salida – Ahora – y desapareció tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Al salir, Inuyasha entrego la agenda de su hermano a su secretaria encargándole que se la entregara a su padre. Bajo por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento subió a su auto y partió rumbo a su casa.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru terminaba se llamada para luego dirigirse a la oficina de su padre.

Al salir lo primero que noto es que su secretaria no se encontraba en su escritorio, eso lo le molestaba aun más que su hermano. Entro en el elevador y subió al último piso donde se encontraba su padre.

- Bien Higurashi, solo limítese a hacer su trabajo y no tendrá problemas – dijo seriamente.

- Sí señor, no tendrá ningún problema con migo – cruzo sus piernas y se recargo en la silla tratando de relajarse un poco.

- Hablando de problemas – se aclaro un poco la garganta – Espero y tenga algo más apropiado para trabajar – examino de arriba abajo.

- Tengo ropa un poco más adecuada…

- ¿Poco?...

- Le aseguro que no son inapropiados.

- Eso espero – cerro sus ojos con resignación – _"Oh de lo contrario habrá problemas" – Bueno eso no importa._

Las puertas de la oficina se abrieron en par en par dejando pasar a un hombre alto, joven y muy apuesto de cabellera plateada. El lugar se lleno de un profundo y largo silencio; ambos hombres se miraban a duelo, parecía ser una lucha intensa.

Sesshomaru camino hacia un pequeño muro y se sirvió un poco de whisky.

- ¿Por qué demonios retiras a Inuyasha como mi ayudante? – escupió molesto tomando su bebida.

Inutasho solo lo veía fijamente, había cometido un error en consentir demasiado a su hijo; cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse y prepararse para lo que pudiese ocurrir, conto hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos y ahí se encontraba él, tan serio, frío, orgulloso, déspota, egocéntrico…

- Porque su remplazo ya está aquí – dijo señalando una de las sillas las cuales por su respaldo no dejaban mucho a la vista del joven.

Sesshomaru simplemente vio a su padre con una ceja arqueada, dio tres paso hacia el escritorio y se detuvo en seco al ver un brazo estirase hacia el escritorio dejando en el una taza de café.

- Hijo, quiero presentarte a tu nueva asistente personal – dijo señalando a la chica que se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio – Ella es Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome se levanto de su asiento y se giro quedando frente al ambarino menor. Entonces ambas miradas se encontraron, se veían con gran intensidad. Y fue entonces que Sesshomaru recordó a la chica de anoche en la fiesta de Setsuna Higurashi… ¿Higurashi?

- ¿Higurashi? – cuestiono - ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Es en serio? – dijo sarcástico.

- No Sesshomaru, no es ninguna broma – dijo con seriedad.

El rostro de Sesshomaru se tenso, su entrecejo se frunció y su mirada se intensifico más fría, volviendo su mirada hacia la azabache quien solo lo miraba a los ojos sin ninguna preocupación o emoción, era un duelo que ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Pareciese que sus ojos chispeaban, el ambiente empezaba a tensarse incomodo, hasta que Koharu irrumpió en el lugar con varias cosas en brazos; un par de carpetas, una agenda electrónica en su funda de cuero negro, un par de llaves y credenciales de acceso.

Se situó a un lado del escritorio y sobre este coloco lo que traía consigo.

- Señorita Higurashi – llamo su atención – Estas son cosas que de las cuales debe ocuparse y otras que necesitara para acceder a la empresa – aclaro – Las carpetas amarillas son documentos que se encargara junto con mi hijo, las azules de las que te encargaras con Totosai – decía mientras la joven secretaria entregaba las carpetas – Y por último la agenda electrónica de mi hijo Sesshomaru – él nombrado simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada – Espero y hagas bien tu trabajo. Afuera te espera mi asistente Yura, quien te enseñara tu oficina.

- Así será señor – dijo decidida – Bueno hay mucho por qué hacer. Con permiso – tomo las cosas y acomodo unas carpetas debajo de su brazo derecho y las demás cosas las introdujo en su bolsillo – Bueno pues a trabajar. Muévete grandulón – bufo dando un par de palmadas en el brazo derecho de Sesshomaru al pasar por un lado de para después salir de ese lugar.

Al salir la azabache soltó un gran suspiro con pesadez, masajeo un poco su cuello con su mano libre y miro al frente. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto obscuro, buen porte y muy bella.

- Soy la asistente del señor Inutasho, Yura Sakasagami – la examino de arriba a majo y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios carmesí para luego extender su mano para saludar a la azabache.

- Un placer señorita Sakasagami – correspondió el gesto – Soy Kagome Higurashi…

- Solo dime Yura – guiño el ojo – Por favor sígueme, te mostrare tu oficina.

La azabache pestañeo un par de veces procesando lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, entonces al salir de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que la joven Yura había avanzado un par de pasos para luego detenerse al ver que no la seguía, se giro para ver por qué no la seguía. Mientras tanto Kagome sacudió su cabeza un poco para volver a la realidad y comenzó a andar detrás de ella.

Bajaron al penúltimo piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Sesshomaru, la cual Yura le mostró después anduvieron un par de pasillos no muy retirado de ahí hasta llegar a su destino. Sakasagami abrió la oficina y dejo entrar a Kagome que lo primero que admiro fue el enorme ventanal y lo amplio y espacioso del lugar.

- Justo lo que necesitaba para mis bebes – dijo con jubilo

- Disculpa – dijo sorprendida – Pero no podemos traer a niños a este lugar… - una risa la interrumpió y la vio con extrañes.

- Descuida, no es lo que estas pensando – dijo sonriéndole – ¡Oh vaya! al menos hay un computador aquí. Qué bueno porque había olvidado la mía. No creí empezar desde hoy – decía mientras colocaba las cosas que tria condigo sobre el escritorio.

- Bueno, me tengo que retirar, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme, o en todo caso pídeselo a la secretaria de joven Sesshomaru que también está para servirte – dijo sonriente – Coloque una hoja en los cajones con las líneas de la empresa para que te sea más fácil la comunicación – dijo señalando el escritorio – Pero si te surge algún problemilla yo te puedo ayudar – giño el ojo y se despidió.

- _Esta mujer es algo… extraña – _parpadeo un par de veces.

Agito su cabeza y encendió el computador, saco un pequeño celular desechable de sus ropas y marco un numero, mientras esperaba a que alguien de otro lado de la línea le contestara, empezó a andar en la computadora. Era tan ágil en el teclado que apenas y ella misma sabía lo que escribía y entonces los archivos que buscaba se descargaron mostrándole el contenido y a la vez contestaron a su llamada.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Cuándo llegas? – dijo mientras examinaba el expediente.

- ¡Kagome! pero que modales, eres muy impaciente… Sobre eso... mañana a primera hora, ¿Crees que puedas pasar por mi?

- Mmmm… Pues ya que – dijo sarcástica.

- ¿Pasa algo? Te oyes muy seria…. bueno más de lo normal.

- No pasa nada solo investigo a alguien – calmo – Apenas llegues te llevare a tu trabajo. Entre más pronto te integres mejor – se apresuro a decir – Debo colgar, te veré mañana querido.

- De acuerdo, cuídate amor

Kagome termino la llamada y desecho el teléfono celular en el bote de basura, siguió su tarea en la computadora y encontró lo que buscaba. Abrió con sorpresa su enormes ojos chocolates y entreabrió un poco su boca por la impresión, un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y llevo una des su manos a su frente, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y soltó un leve suspiro.

- Bueno, Sakasagami no es una mujer peligrosa ni sospechosa, pero… debó tener cuidado con ella… – musito – Si no quiero acabar en su cama – musito con un leve sonrojo.

…

A medio día en un restaurante de comida rápida, se encontraba Kagome comiendo una gran hamburguesa con doble queso y papas a la francesa y sobre la mesa había dejado su celular el cual lo veía muy fijamente, parecía estar algo desesperada o tenía mucha hambre por la forma en que comía, daba grandes bocanadas.

- Por dios Kagome, pero ¿Qué modales son esos? – decía con ironía la castaña que recién llegaba.

- Songo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – dijo la azabache con la boca llena de comida.

- ¡Kagome! ¿Quieres comer decentemente? por favor – dijo extendiendo una servilleta, la azabache solo asintió con la cabeza – Se me hizo un poco tarde, tuve que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir. ¡Ah! y hable con nuestro padre. Tuve una discusión con él…

- Me lo imaginaba – interrumpió – Y también puedo imaginar de lo que discutieron. Fue a cerca de mi ¿Oh me equivoco? – Alzo un poco la cabeza y arqueo una de sus cejas.

- No – dando la razón – Dijo que solo venias con el interés de sacarle dinero y que parecías…

- Una ramera – termino la frase la azabache con algo de amargura mientras daba otro bocado a su comida – No te preocupes Sango, es normal viniendo de él – dio un gran suspiro antas de volver a dar otro gran bocado a su hamburguesa – Y dime hermana ¿qué noticias me tienes? – su mirada se poso en la de la castaña con impaciencia.

- Que impaciente eres – bufo – De acuerdo – suspiro – Bien, después de que me hablaste el viernes comencé a buscar y bueno te encontré uno más que perfecto – saco unos de su bolsa junto con un bolígrafo – Solo tienes que firmar estos documentos y el departamento será todo tuyo - sonrió levemente mientras le extendía los papeles – Y con respecto a tus cosas, unas llegaron ayer y las demás no tengo idea…

- Perfecto, no te preocupes, llegan mañana – interrumpió – Oye sango, ¿qué el edificio Victoria no es uno de los más costosos y elegantes? – menciono con intriga y cierto desconfianza.

- Bueno… - murmuro dudosa – Oye, que esas no son tus maletas.

- Si, no quiero estar ni un momento más en casa de mi padre… - menciono con cansancio – No me cambies el tema – reclamo.

Kagome la miro con duda, ¿Qué demonios tramaba? Dejo de lado eso y pidió la cuenta al mesero para después salir de aquel lugar y entrara a un establecimiento de comida China, donde pidió 3 paquetes para llevar.

- Kagome, ¿qué aras con tanta comida? – decía sorprendida por la cantidad de comida encargada – No me digas que…

- Lo que pasa es que no me llene con la comida de hace una rato y además – suspiro – Como en grandes cantidades – sonrío subiendo al carro después de comprar

- Pues eso no es normal – decía examinando el cuerpo de la azabache por el comentario antes hecho – Y no se nota – alzo su ceja – Por cierto… ¿A qué hora es tu entrevista de trabajo?

- Pues… fue a las ocho treinta en TaishoCorp…

- ¿Qué?... ¿TaishoCorp? – sorprendida por la declaración piso el freno y se detuvo en seco – Es que ¿acaso estás loca?... Son nuestros principales rivales, Kagome – exclamo mientras volvió a echar andar el auto – En ese caso ¿por qué no trabajas en la empresa familiar? – dijo confundida.

- Sango – suspiro pesadamente – Eso sería estar bajo el mandato de Setsuna… aparte que en cierta forma dependería de él y sabes muy bien que por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto – le miro de reojo y le dedico una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa – No te preocupes, se muy bien lo que hago.

…

Al día siguiente, Kagome esperaba con impaciencia fuera del Aeropuerto, caminaba de un lugar a otro hasta que un joven de cabellos castaños la tomo por la cintura y la cargo.

- Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste? – dijo el joven sonriente.

- Eres un idiota apresúrate y pon tus cosas dentro del carro – dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre y entraba en el carro.

- ¿De donde sacaste el carro?

- Mi hermana me lo presto por hoy, pero se lo tengo que regresar temprano así que apresúrate o se te ara tarde – regaño – ¿Y las cosas?

- Si amor, me fue bien en el viaje solo que estoy algo cansado – bromeo – las llevaran cerca de las siete treinta – respondió por la mirada molesta de la azabache.

El recorrido fue un poco largo por el trafico pero tranquilo, hablando de cosas de trabajo, hasta llegar a su destino, Shikon.

El joven bajos del automóvil y la azabache partió de inmediato, mientras este se adentraba al edificio, llego a recepción donde después de dar sus datos, le entregaron un gafete de identificación.

Una chica lo condujo hasta el elevador y subió junto con él al sexto piso. Ahí caminaron unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar al destino del joven.

La joven secretaria Serina sonrió con amabilidad, pues el joven parecía ser amable.

Traía puesto unos pantalones beige, una camisa blanca de algodón, de manga larga con botones en los puños y un saco negro y zapatos negros.

- Puede pasar, la señora Izayoi lo espera – decía abriendo la puerta.

El joven entro en la oficina, y lo primero que vio fue a la hermosa Izayoi parada detrás de sus escritorio, el avanzo hasta ella y…

- Señora Taisho, igual de hermosa que siempre – alago extendiendo su mano para saludar a la mujer.

- Hola mi querido Jankotsu, es una gran alegría volverte a ver – dijo correspondiendo el gesto.

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

****Hola una disculpa por la tardanza, no había tenido mucho tiempo por el trabajo. Y gracias por sus comentarios y su tiempo, aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, cuídense besos. ;)

**Capítulo IV**

Una joven azabache corría frenéticamente por los pasillos de TaishoCorp, aunque por su largo vestido negro y un poco ajustado, le dificultaba un poco mover sus largas piernas, pero gracias a su agilidad y en cierto modo su calzado, lograba maniobrar su andar.

A cada esquina que llegaba, patinaba por la velocidad en la que iba, dándose pequeños tropiezos de vez en cuando y sin dejar atrás los constantes empujones que se daba con las personas al doblar cada esquina.

Diviso un elevador al final del pasillo que estaba siendo abordado por tres personas y acelero mas su paso seguido de un "detengan el elevador por favor". En ese instante un par de hombres salían cargando un mueble de una oficina y decidió improvisar; tomo un poco de vuelo y se deslizo por debajo del mueble que sostenían los hombres; y casi al entrar al elevador se paro tan rápido que tropezó ton su propio vestido y todas las personas cayendo al instante al suelo boca abajo.

- Penúltimo piso… por favor – menciono aun con su rostro contra el suelo.

Al salir de elevador, la azabache aliso un poco su vestido, acomodo su saco azul marino y por ultimo acomodo su maletín en su hombro; decidida avanzar una joven mujer de castaña clara y ondas en su pelo la interceptor.

- Kagome, solo dime Kagome, por favor Kasumi – dijo deteniendo su andar y dedicándole un sincera sonrisa.

- Como le decía seño… Kagome – corrigió – Llegas cinco minutos tarde, el señor Sesshomaru estará muy molesto – informo algo nerviosa – A él le molesta la impuntualidad. Espero tengas todo en orden para que no se molesta más…

- Kasumi – la tomo de los hombros y la detuvo – Hablas demasiado – dijo soltándola – Y si hay algo que las dos sabemos muy bien, es que a Sesshomaru Taisho todo le molesta – sonrió y entro a la oficina.

Kagome entro en la oficina sin llamar y camino hacia el escritorio de Sesshomaru donde este se encontraba revisando unas cuentas, pero ahora su vista estaba situada en una joven azabache sin ninguna clase de modales a su parecer.

La chica coloco su maletín sobre su escritorio y saco unos documentos y una carpeta negra, los coloco sobre lo que estaba revisando el ambarino y sonrió con ironía.

- Es el informe que me pidió que revisará, también los permisos de prueba del área cuatro, todo en orden… - coloco su dedo índice en su mentón mientras pensaba en algo – Oh sí, es verdad – Tomo un documento y lo hojeo – Sólo falta su garabato ahí – indicando el lugar que debía firmar – Ah cierto, y los planos e informes de las piezas de construcción… Eso si recomiendo que los cheque detenidamente ya que usted estas más familiarizado con este diseño – Kagome capto que el ambarino la veía seriamente con una ceja levemente arqueada - ¿Qué?...

- Tus modales no son los adecuados y tu atuendo, ese vestido te queda algo largo y no es adecuado – Termino apartando su vista de la azabache y centro su vista en los documentos recientes.

- Lo tomare como un cumplido – decía mientras sacaba la agenda – El vestido es de mi hermana – dijo revisando la agenda – Es por eso que me queda largo y un poco entallado de las caderas… - Su voz se corto en un susurro, abrió un poco más sus ojos y miro su reloj.

- "_No está tan mal, excepción de sus pechos, son pequeños. A decir verdad, más bien parecen pectorales" _– pensó el ambarino, pensando lo ultimo con algo de ironía.

- Diablos… ¿Termino con eso?... Ni siquiera los ha revisado, revíselo y fírmelo, después continúas con lo demás…

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Cuál es la prisa? – exclamo con fastidio.

- ¿Me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa? – respondió con nerviosismo y se puso aun más nerviosa al ver la cara tan seria, fría e insistente del ambarino – En treinta minutos tiene una entrevista para la revista BioTecnologic, así que… revise y firme eso y levante su horrendo trasero de esa silla o llegaremos tarde – finalizo con una sonrisa irónica

- Maldita sea… eres una irresponsable – dijo levantándose y pasando por un lado de la azabache.

- "_A decir verdad, tiene un buen trasero " –_ sonrió con picardía mientras caminaba detrás de él – "_Muy buen trasero – _pensó por ultimo mientras lo a rebasaba y daba una palmada en el hombro de Sesshomaru – Muévete grandulón, a paso veloz.

…

Un joven albino se encontraba bajo varios monitores de vigilancia junto con otros cinco hombres quienes revisaban e indagaban cosas en las computadoras y programas de "alta seguridad". El albino se inclino un poco hacia atrás en su silla y subió sus pies en la mesa desordenada que tenia con documentos regados, unos cuantos aparatos electrónicos y algo de comida.

El lugar en el que estaba parecía ser una bodega; tenía una pared repleta de lo monitoreaba las cámaras de vigilancia, en el centro la mesa desordenada y hacia los lados y espacios sobrantes, hombres que manejando varias computadoras a la vez, parecían algo exhaustos, mientras el albino "descansaba".

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron exaltando a todos, en especial al albino quien por la brusca acción cayó hacia atrás con todo y silla.

U hombre de cabellera azabache fue quien entro y camino hacia el hombre que ya hacía en el suelo tratando de levantarse y lo fulmino con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

- Naraku, es un milagro tenerte por acá…

- ¿Qué han encontrado? Hakudoshi – Pregunto impaciente.

- Nada aun, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra… Estamos busc…

Naraku lo tomo por el cuello y lo presionó con fuerza evitando por completo que pudiera respirar. Lo levanto un poco de suelo y lo coloco sobre la mesa sin dejar de estrangularlo.

- Escúchame muy bien pedazo de animal, no sé cómo se les paso desapercibida, pero quiero que la investigues – aflojo un poco su agarre al ver que se ponía morado – Quiero que revisen detenidamente todos los vídeos de vigilancia, todos, en especial de viaje y trasporte, cuentas, vuelos… todo – soltó a Hakudoshi y camino hacia la pared de monitoreo.

- ¿Qué…? – decía con dificultad mientras tosía y trataba de llenar sus pulmones - ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – dijo confundido.

- Esta aquí – volteo a verle y por su expresión confundida que tenía el hombre, arqueo levemente su ceja – Kagome está aquí, animal. Llego la noche de la fiesta – camino hacia la puerta y antes de cerrar – No quiero errores esta vez.

…

Kagome se encontraba sentada esperando a que terminase la entrevista y para aprovechar el tiempo se puso al corriente con la estricta agenda de Sesshomaru; soltó una gran suspiro y meneo la cabeza la cabeza negativamente.

- Al parecer este hombre no tiene vida – exclamo sorprendida – Si me priva de la mía lo mato –decidida.

Saco de su maleta un pequeño bloc de notas de colores y escribió pequeños recordatorios mientras de vez en cuando revisaba su reloj el cual pasaban de las once.

Detuvo su labor al escuchar su celular; esta vez era un celular fijo y no uno desechable.

- Kagome Higurashi, diga.

- _"Hola amorcito ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu día de trabajo?_

- Ah, frustrante – suspiro – Dime tu que lo conoces mejor – dejo en paz la agenda y se recargo en el sillón en el que esperaba y miro hacia el techo – Acaso este hombre ¿no tiene vida? – dijo con fastidio – Este hombre esta falta de sexo, por eso esta amargado… - no pudo continuar debido a las tremendas risas del otro lado del teléfono - ¿Jankotsu?

- "_Hay cariño, si hay algo que le hace falta a Sesshomaru, créeme, no es el sexo" _– dijo burlón – _"Yo creo que el sexo le hace falta pero a otra personita"._

- Te equivocas – dijo un poco molesta y avergonzada a la vez por su leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Pues sea como sea es un pesado.

- _"Pero con un buen trasero ¿no? – _dijo con picardía _– "interpretaré tu silencio. Por cierto, lo acabo de ver en el centro" – _dijo serio – _"Fui con la señora Izayoi a almorzar y lo vi pasar. Al parecer tenía algo de prisa e iba muy molesto, a no ser que así tenga la cara – _menciono pensativo – _"Aunque te seré sincero, esta como quiere"_

- ¡Jankotsu! –reprimió – Veremos eso más tarde – suspiro desinteresada – Espero que llegues a casa más temprano que yo. Hable para ver si podían traer las cosas antes…

- "_Estas de suerte nena, estaré antes de las en el departamento"_ – tranquilizo – _"Al parecer alguien está impaciente por sus cosas…"_

- Necesito mis cosa, al igual que tu o a menos que quieras dormir en el frio suelo – dijo con ironía – Te veré mas al rato debo irme… Oye podrías comprarme algo de…

- _"¿Comida?" – _adivino.

- Si, gracias – suspiro – Te veo más tarde…

La puerta de la sala se abrió dejando en descubierto a un joven ambarino quien veía con curiosidad a la joven azabache quien mara variaba con el celular, pues al exaltarse por el susto el aparato se le había resbalado de las manos y trataba de sostenerlo y que no cayera.

- Maldición, me asustaste – dijo con nerviosismo.

- Pues ¿qué hacías? – indiferente camino hacia la salida seguido de la azabache que a paso apresurado termino adelantándosele.

Sesshomaru la observo curioso y detenidamente de arriba abajo y antes de que la chica saliera esta se detuvo y tomo las notas que había hecho hasta que…

- Hola Sesshomaru – una voz seductora resonó en los oídos de Kagome.

- Kagura – musito Sesshomaru y a la vez lo pensó la azabache.

Kagome se quedo estática en su lugar dándoles la espalda a los dos; se debatía en volverse y salir de ahí. Se tensó un poco al escuchar los pasos de la mujer, pues se acercaba seductoramente hacia el peli plata.

- No llamaste…

- Conoces mis reglas – interrumpió cortante.

- Bueno ¿no crees que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos? se mordió el labio inferior y toco el perfecto torso del ambarino - ¿Qué te parece si comemos hoy? ¿cuatro treinta donde siempre?

- Me parece perfecto.

Entonces la azabache reacciono y reviso las notas, abrió con sorpresa sus ojos; ese hombre estaba asiendo planes para esa tarde a las cuatro treinta cuando ya tiene ocupada la tarde a la misma hora. Formo su mano derecha en forma de puño y se tranquilizo.

- _"Este hombre es un irresponsable" – pensó irritada – "Ah pero eso sí, no se saldrá con la suya"_

- Entonces te veré despu…

- Por supuesto que no – intervino la chica volteando a verlos – Tienes programado comer con el señor Sora, y no puedes cancelar – dijo fríamente.

La mujer de engrando sus ojos rojos con sorpresa, la miro detalladamente, entonces relajo su expresión y ahora su mirada se había posado en los ojos chocolates.

- No puede ser, esto sí que es una verdadera sorpresa – bufo – Kagome, ¿Higurashi Kagome por fin se ha decidido a salir de su escondite? – dijo sarcástica y llamando la atención de Sesshomaru – Y yo que creía que habías muerto…

- Pues sigo con vida, no deberías creer en los chismes – sonrió con malicia –

- Así que ¿ahora eres asistente de un Taisho? – dijo sarcástica – Acaso ¿harás lo mismo? querida Kagome…

- Cuatro treinta con el señor Sora Yamato en el restaurant "Centenario" – dio media vuelta hacia la puerta y antes de salir giro medio cuerpo y con su dedo índice señalo peligrosamente a Sesshomaru – No canceles.

Kagome salió con paso apresurado del lugar tomando un taxi y volviendo a la empresa y en el transcurso, Sesshomaru le había hablado para que cancelara, ahora su expresión volvía a ser una seria y fría.

Al llegar, tomo el ascensor y subió al último piso y al llegar fue directamente hacia el escritorio de la joven secretaria muy conocida.

- Buenos días señorita Higurashi, en ¿qué puedo ayudarle?

- Koharu ¿está el señor Inutaisho? – expreso cortante.

- S..si – tartamudeo sintiéndose intimidada por la azabache – Veré sí puede pasar – la castaña tomo el teléfono con nerviosismo, pues sentía un aura extraña en la chica – P..puede pasar, señorita…

Kagome entro rápidamente a la oficina encontrándose a Inutaisho sentado en un sillón amplio tomando un vaso de licor el cual dejo sobre la mesita al ver a la joven enfadada. La miro con serenidad, era como si estuviera esperando a la joven, la cual solo camino situándose a un lado de él.

- ¿Sabe? – menciono – Así no puedo trabajar – Se desplomo frustrada junto a Inutaisho en el sillón sin ninguna delicadeza – Lo siento – se disculpo por sus modales.

- ¿Qué necesitas? Cuestiono curioso pero a la vez sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si quiere que sea la niñera de su hijo, tendré que tener más libertad para poder contradecir a ese niño – hizo un pequeño mohín cruzándose de brazos – Y poder moverme con libertad.

- Entonces, eso te interesara – apunto a la mesita frente a ellos.

Kagome se estiro y tomo lo señalado, los empezó a hojear y le que leyó la impresiono, se levanto de golpe y camino de un lado a otro y se detuvo.

- ¿Está seguro? – volteo a verle incrédula.

- Si no te parece, rompo el contra…

- No, acepto – Dijo firmando inmediatamente.

- Entonces – metió su mano a las bolsas de sus pantaloncillos y saco una tarjeta junto unas llaves – Ocuparas esto – entrego los objetos y sonrió como si se tratase de un niño a punto de hacer alguna travesura.

- Tengo entendido que la reunión con el señor Sora es de suma importancia. Y Sesshomaru la quiere cancelar para irse con una "amiguita" a comer –informo – Si no puede ir donde acordó con el señor Sora por ir con la "amiguita" entonces… - coloco su dedo índice sobre su mentón pensando en algo - ¡Ah! ¡muy bien! – exclamo teniendo una idea – Se enojara mucho pero no me importa. nos vemos señor Inutasho y muchas gracias – dijo cantando mientras salía.

Kagome bajo hasta el taller donde se supone que también trabajaría junto con otra persona mayor; al llegar ve por las paredes de vidrio reforzado, hombres trabajando hábilmente con aparatos tecnológicos hasta que diviso a alguien conocido. Se coloco frente a la puerta e introdujo el código de acceso.

- ¡Totosai!- grito la azabache captando la atención de todos en especial al mencionado.

- ¿Kagome? – parpadeo un par de veces - ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?...

…

- Mesa para dos – menciono cortante el ambarino.

- ¿Sesshomaru Taisho – pregunto el recepcionista del restaurante – Sígame por favor, los llevare a su mesa.

Sesshomaru lo siguió con duda, puesto a que él nunca había hecho ninguna reservación. Caminaron por el restaurant siguiendo al hombre que los condujo hacia un lugar más privado, pero al llegar a su mesa se sorprendió al ver a tres personas más en "su mesa", en especial a una azabache con una amplia sonrisa de lado a lado de burla y triunfo mientras los observaba.

- Llega justo a tiempo para ordenar joven Taisho – hablo el hombre mayor con un deje de fastidio.

Los presentes saludaron a los recién llegados para después tomar asiento, sin embargo el ojidorados no apartaba su fría mirada de la Higurashi quien se encontraba sentada frente a él.

- "sólo hago mi trabajo" – Murmuro haciendo que este leyera sus labios al adivinar lo que podría estar pensando el ambarino.

La comida transcurrió normalmente, bueno, a excepción de las constantes miradas asesinas de Sesshomaru hacia la azabache quien se hacia la desentendida, y por si fuera poco, la frustración de Kagura en el trascurso de la tarde no ayudaba mucho al joven Taisho.

Al parecer no solo su cita se había arruinado, sino que Kagura termino por irse a media comida y sin haber obtenido lo que quería.

Al finalizar, sólo Kagome y Sesshomaru estaban solos en la mesa; Kagome tenía en su rostro una amplia sonrisa de triunfo mientras que Sesshomaru la asesinaba con la mirada hasta que decidió levantarse, pero antes de marcharse.

- Esta despedida señorita Higurashi… - No pudo continuar puesto que la joven se había puesto frente a él aun con su sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bueno, con su per-mi-so – y se retiro sin más con su enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

…

Miroku e Inuyasha entraron en la oficina de Izayoi, que como de costumbre discutían por cosas sin importancia. Ambos saludaron a la hermosa mujer frente a ellos, la cual los recibió con un enorme abrazo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Todo en orden? – cuestiono la mujer.

- Si ya salió en cargamento con el producto – dijo mientras frotaba su cuello – Directo a América.

- ¿Cansado? – inquirió la mujer.

- No es eso, al parecer dormí mal o eso creo…

- Puedo darte un masaje para quitarte la tención – hablo quien había sido ignorado hasta el momento –Si quieres.

Ahí se encontraba el castaño sentado en la pequeña sala observando a los presentes. Se dibujo una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y camino hasta los presentes; saludo primero al ojiazul y después al peliplata.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Oh gracias! yo también te extrañe mucho cariño.

Todos se quedaron en la oficina un buen rato platicando amenamente y a la vez trabajando. Jankotsu reviso su reloj y se sorprendió por la hora que era, se le había hecho tarde, faltaban cinco para las cinco. Empezó a caminar a prisa de un lado a otro preparando sus cosas y dejando todo en orden para Izayoi.

- Ya es tarde, ya es tarde – musito entre dientes – Me va a matar – Se despidió de Izayoi con un beso en la mejilla.

- Si quieres te llevamos, al fin y acabo nosotros ya nos desocupamos – hablo Miroku.

- Vamos, yo no iré con mi padre hoy – dijo de acuerdo abriendo la puerta.

- ¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha! eres un amor – al salir le dio una tremenda nalgada al pasar junto a él – ¡Dios! ¡a estos hombres los hicieron con ganas! – dijo con voz fogosa.

Inuyasha se quedo estático aun en la puerta, volteo a ver a su madre quien se encontraba sonrojada y riendo a la vez. En cambio Miroku salió siguiendo al castaño y burlándose del peliplata quien marchaba aun petrificado.

…

Una joven castaña revisaba detenidamente unos bocetos en un proyector; no muy convencida de lo que veía cambio al siguiente que lo miro pensativamente para luego hacer un apunte en su libreta.

De repente la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando a la vista a una azabache algo agitada. Camino hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y tomo una silla en la cual se desplomo en ella; tomo uno de los bocetos y empezó a verlos uno por uno.

- "Si buenas tardes hermanita ¿cómo estás?" Ah muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te fue en tu trabajo? – dialogo entre sí sarcásticamente y con una mirada reprobatoria para la joven.

- Mmm… pues regular no creas – ignoro – Oye, a esto le hace falta un poco de vida – tomo una hoja en blanco y empezó a trazar.

- ¡Oye!, donde demonios quedaron tus modales – reprimió.

- En la casa – dijo sin voltear.

- ¿Qué no deberías estar en el trabajo?

- Ya salí – expreso cortante - ¡Oye! ¡recuerdas ese objeto con el que te levantaba en el campamento de verano cundo éramos niñas? ¿Aun lo tienes?

- Y como olvidarlo – dijo mirándola asesinamente – Si… para mi desgracia, ¿Por qué? – intrigada.

- ¿Podrías prestármelo?- sonrió emocionada.

- ¿Para qué?... ¿Sabes qué? no, no me digas, no quiero saber – menciono fastidiada y algo nerviosa – Solo permíteme terminar con esto ¿si?

- ¡Bien! perfecto – se levanto y le dio las hojas que había tomado.

- ¿Pero qué... – sorprendida.

Sango veía con asombro lo que su hermana le había entregado; eran los bocetos que estaba viendo, solo que algunas cosas habían cambiado. Si bien sabía que su hermana Kagome se le daba el dibujar y que era poseedora de una gran imaginación. Volteo a verla quien se encontraba recargada en la pared de atrás de ella.

- "De nada" – dijo sonriente.

- Son buenos, son muy buenos pero… no puedo presentarlos, no es correcto – la azabache solo volteo los ojos en blanco a tal respuesta.

- Bueno, como quieras – se encogió de hombros indiferente y tomo su celular - ¿Y para quienes son esos diseños?

- De los Kagewaki.

Kagome, quien se encontraba escribiendo un mensaje, se detuvo en seco quedándose completamente inmóvil, Sango seguía hablando pero la azabache seguía inmóvil con su vista en el suelo y su largo flequillo cubriéndole la mitad de su rostro. De pronto el asunto se volvió tan importante para ella que nuevamente presto atención a su hermana.

- ¿Ellos te buscaron o tú buscaste una oportunidad? – menciono aun con su vista en el suelo.

- Ellos me buscaron – declaro - ¿Por qué? – dijo curiosa.

- Por nada – se incorporo y camino a la salida – Te espero en el auto

…

Jankotsu bajaba a toda prisa del automóvil topándose con unos hombres de overoles grises que llevaban impresos en sus ropas el nombre de la compañía de mudanzas. Se acerco a ellos y les dio una hoja.

- Iré a abrir, llévelos al antepenúltimo piso, el departamento 3L por favor –salió disparado al ascensor hasta llegar a su piso y abriendo su departamento - ¡Wou! a Kagome si que le gusta lo bueno – sorprendido hecho un vistazo – Podría acostumbrarme a esto – exclamo contento.

- Señor ¿Dónde dejamos las cosas? – decía un trabajador con un par de cajas de ahí.

- ¡Oh! a ver – dijo mirando a todos lados – Por allá – dijo apuntando el lugar más amplio - ¡Y!, se me olvido la comida de Kagome – asustado – Me va a matar.

…

Pasadas de las seis, Kagome bajaba del auto de su hermana unas cuadras antes de su departamento, pero no sin antes agradecerle. Kagome había insistido que la dejase a unas solas cuadras antes de donde vivía, por qué Sango no puedo objetar.

Lo que la azabache quería era tomar un poco de aire fresco y estirar sus piernas en un paseo, más bien quería despejar un poco su mente, tanto pensar le estaba doliendo la cabeza, la cual llevaba una de sus manos directo a su sien para masajear el lugar suavemente.

No paso mucho cuando llevo su mano a su estomago quien reclamaba por alimento.

Iba a seguir su camino su camino pero un auto que pasaba por allí se había detenido echándose de reversa y tocado el claxon. Kagome tomo su maletín con fuerza para prepararse a correr, pero al darse cuenta de quién era se detuvo y lo miro algo confundida.

- ¡Oye! sube al auto – hablo un peliplata.

Kagome alzo una de sus cejas con incredulidad, _"esto debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?". _La joven le dio la espalda, todo lo que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento y descansar.

- ¡Amor, sube al auto! ¡iremos por unas copas y algo de comer! – decía un castaño asomándose con dificultad por la ventana del piloto.

- ¿Jankotsu? – sorprendida volteo a verle – Gracias pero estoy cansada, vayan ustedes. Comeré en casa…

- Es que… pues… te recomiendo que subas al auto – dijo nervioso, Kagome simplemente lo veía frunciendo el seño – Es que no hay nada de comer en la casa – soltó – Disculpa, pero se me izo algo tarde.

Kagome simplemente lo asesinaba con la mirada, él nunca cumplía por completo sus deberes, y era ella quien terminaba lo que este dejara pendiente.

- No se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre – hablo el peli plata - ¿Qué les parece si pasamos por algo de ramen?...

-Muy bien, vamos – dijo interrumpiendo y subiendo al auto – muévete a un lado – apuro.

Llegaron a un establecimiento de ramen y ordenaron para llevar ya que todos optaron por comer en el departamento del ambarino; él cual al llegar fue directo a la sala donde se planto a comer seguido de la azabache quien se situó al lado de él. Los dos parecían estar en sincronización por la forma en que comían. Miroku y Jankotsu quienes veían la escena con asombro se sintieron un extraño escalofríos recorrerles la espalda.

- Oigan ¿no creen que están comiendo muy aprisa? – cuestiono Miroku.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Esto es aterrador – murmuro Jankotsu – Por nada – respondió sonriendo con nerviosismos.

Después de comer bebieron un poco pero fue suficiente para que empezara a sufrir efecto en ellos, en especial en Kagome quien reia constantemente.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Inuyasha.

- El rostro de tu hermano con desesperación – dijo sonriente – Ansío por verlo. 

- Si creer que eso es gracioso, espera a ver una foto de él.

Inuyasha se levanto y entro en su habitación y al poco rato salió con algo en la mano extendiéndosela a la azabache que de un momento a otro se encontraba revolcándose de la risa.

- ¡Dios… esto es mortal! – dijo entre risas.

Jankotsu dio un vistazo para luego terminar como la azabache.

- Inuyasha, no me digas que les enseñaste esa foto – bufo.

- Jaja si ¿por qué? Además no es algo que vez a menudo y menos de Sesshomaru con colitas.

Exactamente, lo que mostraba la foto era a un Sesshomaru demasiado molesto a los nueve años y con dos colitas sobre su cabeza, eso era lo que tenia así a Kagome.

- Por cierto ¿De dónde conoces al odioso de mi hermano? – cuestiono al captar ese pequeño detalle.

- De… la oficina – Decía tratando de parar de reír.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Kagome es la nueva asistente de tu hermano, querido Inuyasha –Se levanto y se sentó aun lado de la joven – Ella es quien te remplazo, deberías de agradecerle.

- ¿Es eso cierto? – ambos hombres la miraron asombrados.

- Sí, pero esta tarde me acaba de despedir – dijo con ironía recuperando el aliento y tomando un trago.

Inuyasha se petrifico ante tal declaración, "_¿Cómo diablos podía decir una cosa así como si nada?"_. Miroku volteo a ver al joven ambarino con preocupación sabiendo a lo que ocasionaba ese problema.

- ¿Y lo dices así como si nada? ¿Sabes lo que eso representa para mí? – la azabache solo lo vio con desinterés.

La azabache le resto importancia y se incorporo y fue por otro tazón de ramen a la cocina, lo coloco en el microondas para recalentarlo. Inuyasha reviso su celular, el cual al verlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver todas las llamadas perdidas que tenia, todas de su hermano Sesshomaru.

Iba a regresar la llamada cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, e igual su celular empezó a vibrar mientras caminaba a abrir la puerta atendió su celular.

- ¿Diga? contesto y abrió la puerta

- Te he estado llamando durante horas – contesto un ambarino enojado parado en la puerta con el celular.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sesshomaru paso por un lado de Inuyasha entrando al departamento y al momento de entrar en la sala se topo con unos ojos chocolates muy despreocupados. Jankotsu y Miroku voltearon a verle sorprendidos, mientras la chica retomaba su atención en su sopa y el solo desviaba su mirada hacia el otro par, ya que uno de ellos no dejaba de agitar su mano para que le prestara atención. Jankotsu casi saltaba en su lugar, es que acaso ¿no había notado que era él?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jankotsu? – dijo cortante.

- Hay cariño eres muy grosero – haciendo un mohín – Veo que no has cambiado en nada grandulón – coloco su mano en el hombro izquierdo de este - ¿Qué no saludaras a tu viejo amigo?

Extendió sus brazos a los lados para recibir un abrazo por parte del ambarino, pero este simplemente se dio la vuelta dejando a Jankotsu en su actual posición sin moverse, entrego unos documentos al joven peli plata y se dirigió a la salida.

- Mañana a primera hora – dijo sin más saliendo del lugar.

Inuyasha se incorporo junto los demás y se sentó en el sillón más chico y terminó su bebida. Kagome quien había terminado, se levanto tomando sus cosas y situándose frente al ambarino inclinándose un poco hacia él peli plata y este pudo percatarse del leve sonrojo en el rostro de la joven.

- No te preocupes, tú has tu trabajo y déjame hacer el mío – sonio guiñándole el ojo- No hagas caso a lo que te diga Sesshomaru. Relájate, descansa un poco ¿Sale? – le dio beso en la frente y se incorporo – Nos vemos luego y ¡gracias por la comida! – cruzo la puerta de la sala dando vuelta a la izquierda en dirección a la salida – ¡Vamos Jankotsu, date prisa!

- Lo siento ya esta ebria- susurro – ¡Ya voy cariño!

…

A la mañana siguiente, eran pasadas de las cinco de la mañana; Sesshomaru seguía descansando plácidamente en su enorme y cómoda cama, cubierto con suaves sabanas grises de algodón, se removió solo un poco esparciendo sus largos cabellos en las almohadas. De pronto sintió algo extraño, sintió hundirse un poco la cama, más sin embargo no le dio importancia puesto que podría haber sido su gata Kuroro, así que volvió a dormir.

Pero su sueño se vio interrumpido por un estruendoso y horripilante ruido que llego a lastimar un poco sus oídos. Sesshomaru se levanto de golpe tan rápido que no pudo equilibrarse y cayó de la cama.

- ¡Muy bien a levantarse¡ ¡hey! ¡Se acabo el largo sueño de la bella durmiente! – decía una chica azabache arriba de cama con un claxon de aire aislado.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – dijo el peli plata al incorporarse.

- Dúchate y arréglate, hoy será una largo día – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – se puso de pie dejando a la vista su perfecto torso.

Mi trabajo y ¿tú? - la azabache dio un salto bajándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

**Continuara... **


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mi más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo. Quiero agradece a todos por sus comentarios y su tiempo, sin mas aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, cuídense besos. ;)

Capítulo V

Sus húmedos cabellos platinados se esparcían adhiriéndose a su piel mientras que esta se erizaba por la frialdad del agua. Sin duda seria un día muy estresante; salió de la ducha y seco lo más posible su largo, sedoso y hermosa cabellera, ocupando en su labor dos toallas y el secador.

Kagome quien se encontraba esperando sentada en la cocina recargada el pretil viendo el reloj en su celular, no dejaba de dar pequeños suspiros de cansancio y por si fuera poco, la pequeña pero presente resaca no ayudaba en nada.

- Demonios, este hombre en verdad que tarda – suspiro - ¿Pues que tanto se lava? – volvió a suspirar – Y luego dicen que las mujeres son las que se tardan más – apoyo su cabeza en el pretil – Hm… tal vez sea porque se está afeitando las piernas – menciono lanzando una leve risa.

- Se supone que estabas despedida, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo ingresando al lugar.

- Hasta que terminas – se levanto y dejo un plato con fruta, un vaso de leche y una taza de café – Come y no respingues.

EL ambarino tomo asiento frente al desayuno preparado, pero sin intención alguna de tomar bocado, simplemente veía a la azabache quien se veía algo impaciente, golpeaba lentamente la mesa con la yema de sus dedos. Kagome le volteo a ver de reojo para toparse con una mirada fría y penetrante que no dejaba de verla.

- Te hice una pregu…

- Nada de charlas, hoy será un día ajetreado así que apresúrate – interrumpió dándole de comer repentinamente llenándole la boca con una gran cantidad de comida casi atragantándolo.

- ¡Basta!... – tosió un poco por la cantidad de comida - ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Acaso intentas matarme?

- No estaría mal dijo irónicamente pensando – Pero, no estoy tan loca como para pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión por matarte – sonrió con burla.

- Te despedí ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Entonces el rostro de la chica se ensombreció, sus ojos chocaron con los fríos dorados de Sesshomaru entrando en un duelo entre ambos, duelo que parecía inacabable.

La azabache se puso de pie colocando su mano derecha sobre la mesa y se inclino un poco hacia Sesshomaru.

-Puedes despedirme cuantas veces quieras, pero jamás tendrás poder alguno, o al menos en mi – introdujo su mano izquierda en su bolsillo y saco una hoja doblada – Esta por escrito – menciono irónica desdoblándolo casi en la cara del peli plata – Sólo tu padre puede despedirte – se incorporo y tomo sus cosas – y si ya terminaste, ¿te importaría apurarte?... gracias – sonrió y salió del lugar dejando al ambarino en la cocina.

Al llegar a la oficina, Sesshomaru fue directo con su padre, debía discutir ciertas cosas con él, como por ejemplo: su asistente Higurashi.

Mientras tanto una azabache acomodaba su nueva oficina. Dos hombres tocaron a la puerta y cuando ella los vio sus ojos resplandecían, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y se fue hacia ellos recibiendo las cajas que traían consigo los hombres.

- Esas son las ultimas señorita Higurashi – dijo uno de ellos un poco sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

- De acuerdo muchas gracias – sonrió y dio algo de propina.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y luego miro el reloj colgado en la pared, tenía tiempo para medio ordenar, le bastaba con una hora.

Puso algo de música y manos a la obra en su labor, pero por cada cosa que sacaba de las cajas, sus ojos destellaban y daba pequeños besos a los objetos y los estrujaba un poco entre sus brazos.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente si que la azabache se diera cuenta, había avanzado bastante, pero por la música y la distracción de la chica, no se percató del tiempo trascurrido y de que el teléfono no dejaba de sonar.

Kagome se recargo en el escritorio mientras se colocaba al parecer un reloj algo extraño en su muñeca derecha.

- Bueno pues a ver qué tal – suspiro y presiono un botón – Parece que nada… - luces holográficas iluminaron el lugar – Hm aun hay que configurarlo… creo… - camino hacia una de las computadoras que se encontraba en el segundo escritorio que se encontraba sujeto en la pared y tecleo u n par de veces – Con esto bastara… creo… - volvió al escritorio principal por la parte de enfrente y se recargo en el - ¿Leo?

- ¡Higurashi! – Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta que comenzó a abrirse.

Kagome corrió como pudo detrás de su escritorio tropezándose a la hora de apagar el programa.

Un ambarino de frio mirar ingreso por la puerta con un semblante serio que lo remplazo por uno de impresión casi inexpresable; había jurado ver unas extrañas luces al abrir la puerta. Ahora todo lo que veía es una oficina con varios aparatos, computadoras, archiveros y una luz sombría que hacía ver el lugar muy misterioso, entonces recordó algo.

-¡Higurashi! – Exclamo - ¿Dónde estás? ¡Higu…

- Aquí estoy, ¡presente señor! –asomo una mano por detrás del escritorio.

Sesshomaru camino hacia el escritorio y se asomo por detrás de este encontrando a la joven azabache tirada tratándose de poner de pie.

- Acaso ¿has tomado otro vestido igual del armario de tu hermana? – enarco una de sus cejas – Imagino que debe de tener varios ejemplares – dijo mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la chica – No cabe duda que necesita un guardarropa nuevo.

- De hecho, es el mismo vestido de ayer – sonrió con ironía – Ahora no me vendría mal algo de ayuda – menciono sarcástica extendiéndole la mano para que la ayudase.

El platinado solo arqueo nuevamente su ceja y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la salida.

- Oh, claro – aun con la mano extendida – Muchas gracias – dijo apoyándose en el escritorio y levantándose.

- Date prisa te espero en el estacionamiento – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¡AH! como odio a este hombre – suspiro pesadamente.

…

- Este debe ser el paraíso.

Jankotsu, quien se encontraba en el almacén de confección y prueba, sostenía un par de vestidos mientras se colocaba frente al espejo. Izayoi quien se encontraba de espectadora solo veía aquella escena algo rara y divertida hasta que escucho llegar a alguien.

- Deberías de utilizar tu buen sentido de la moda y darle unos cuantos consejos a esta mujer – decía un ambarino refiriéndose a la azabache que lo acompañaba.

- Sesshomaru, hijo – saludo la mujer – Muy buenos días cariño…

La mujer se detuvo al ver a la acompañante del platinado quien se veía molesta por el comentario antes dicho por el platinado. Dedujo que estaba molesta por la tención de su cuerpo y ni que decir de su mirada, pareciera que lo fulminaba y daba pequeñas puñaladas a su hijo, pero… eso no era lo que había llamado la atención, esa chica se le hacía muy familiar.

- ¡Oh! disculpa, pero que modales los míos – expreso la mujer mayor – Soy Izayoi Taisho, la madre de este jovencito. Mucho gusto – dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- Ah… Kagome, Higurashi Kagome – dijo saludándola.

- ¿Higurashi? – cuestiono sorprendida - ¿Kagome?... ¿Eres hija de…

- Si, Setsuna Higurashi – termino – Es un placer señora Taisho – hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Oh no! dime Izayoi, por favor – sonrió - ¿Y tu…

- Soy la nueva asistente del joven Sesshomaru – decía guiñándole el ojo.

Entonces Izayoi comprendió por lo que se le escapo una pequeña risita la cual reprimió tapándose un poco la boca con la yema de sus dedos, y por si fuera poco, ese gesto no paso desapercibida por una mirada fría.

Kagome vio al castaño aun con los vestidos parado frente al espejo, así que se acerco a él y tomo uno de los vestidos más amplios y se lo puso al chico.

- El lila va contigo – bromeo.

- Hay que linda, era de esperarse – dijo modesto.

Izayoi los veía detenidamente, parecían un par de niños jugando, y esa joven, esa chica le había parecido muy simpática aunque con carácter.

- es muy simpática ¿no?

- Enfoquémonos en el trabajo – dio media vuelta a la salida - ¡Higurashi! – llamo antes de salir.

La azabache soltó un gran suspiro y dio la vuelta para seguir al peli plata.

- Perdono pero, su hijo es un viejo aburrido y gruñón – le decía al pasar junto a Izayoi.

- ¡Higurashi!

- ¡Que ya voy! – grito – Hay maldita sea – murmuro fastidiada.

En la oficina después de discutir cosas sobre trabajo, la azabache se acomodo en uno de los sillones del lugar seguida por Jankotsu quien estaba muy entrado en el juego en su teléfono.

Ambos centraron su atención en la computadora portátil y de un momento a otro el chico tomo el aparato.

Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba en medio de una conversación con su madre, no había pasado desapercibido a ese par que actuaban muy extraños a su parecer.

En los años que llevaba de amistad con el joven castaño, jamás había notado nada extraño en él hasta ahora; jamás había hablado de la amistad que sostenía con la joven Higurashi y para su parecer, esos dos tramaban algo, y él descubriría que es lo que traían en manos.

…

Faltaban quince para la siete y la azabache seguía trabajando sin parar, su energía había disminuido, ¡se estaba muriendo de hambre! no había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

Apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio del ambarino y este simplemente la ignoro, estaba muy ocupado en sus deberes.

- _¡¿Acaso este hombre no se alimenta?_! – pensó observándolo para después levantarse y avanzar hacia la puerta.

- ¿A donde se supone que vas?...

- A la cafetería ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? – tomo la manija y en cuan escucho un seco "no" salió sin más.

Kagome estaba muerta de hambre que caminaba como zombi hacia la cafetería cuando doblo una esquina y choco con una persona cayendo ambos al suelo. Al levantar el rostro se sorprendió un poco pero no más que el otro sujeto que trataba de articular palabra.

- Hola joven Inuyasha – dijo sonriendo con esfuerzo y no era por el sino por el hambre que tenia.

- Kagome ¿Cómo estas… - se detuvo al ver el estado que estaba la azabache - ¿Te encuentras bien? – decía preocupado.

- Si solo me estoy muriendo de hambre – se levanto tambaleándose un poco.

Lo tomo de los hombros y le dio la vuelta haciendo que le diera la espalda a la azabache quien de un momento a otro salto a la espalda del chico. Este se sorprendió y por un momento perdió el equilibrio por el repentino atrevimiento.

Rodeo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del chico y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos sin llegar a lastimarlo.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a la cafetería? ¿sí? por favor – dijo en tono de suplica.

- De acuerdo – dijo comenzando a caminar – ¿Y no podrías caminar por tu propia cuenta? – dijo algo sonrojado por la gente que pasaba que y los que veía en esa situación.

En la cafetería no había mucho que pedir, o al menos para la azabache quien ordeno un emparedado doble y un refresco; el platinado solo se limito a ordenar un café el cual acompaño a la chica a una mesa.

- Tu hermano ¿es alguna clase de androide o ¿algo por el estilo?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no le he visto probar bocado… bueno a acepción del café de todas las mañanas, tarde y noche – dio una gran mordida al emparedado.

- Cielo santo, tengo un androide por hermano – dijo irónico.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y quedándose a conversar un poco más del tiempo de lo esperado y al parecer retrasando a ambos en su trabajo, en especial a la azabache quien era observada detenidamente hace un par de minutos por unos ojos dorados y calculadores.

El sujeto camino hacia el par colocándose justo a un lado de ellos, y dejando caer el maletín de la azabache en la mesa.

- Todavía hay trabajo que hacer – dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí.

Kagome se termino lo que quedaba de su emparedado de un bocado y luego molesta se levanto bebiendo lo que pudo de su refresco y al sacar su cartera Inuyasha la detuvo.

- No te preocupes, yo invito – sonrió – Anda antes de que se enoje… bueno, más – dijo irónico.

…

- Bueno señorita Sango, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo – alago – Aunque estos son excelentes – mostro unos bocetos –¿ Por qué no los mostro en la conferencia?

- Mmmm… bueno… yo…

- Lo hizo su hermana – menciono – Son muy buenos, ¿trabaja aquí para ti?

- No, aunque le he ofrecido un puesto, pero se negó.

- Ya veo – dijo pensativo – "No me sorprende" – pensó mientras devolvía los bocetos.

- Aunque si prefiere esos -. refiriéndose al los de Kagome – Podría hablarlo con mi hermana.

- Inténtelo y veamos como resulta esto….

No pudo terminar puesto que su celular comenzó a sonar por lo que se disculpo con la joven y se retiro un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo tajante.

- Tienes que venir, encontré algo – serio – No es mucho pero creo que te interesa.

- Voy para allá.

….

En un Audi R8 blanco perlado, un hombre y una mujer viajaban en un silencio sepulcral.

La azabache miraba por la ventana viendo el camino mientras llegaban a su destino. Era un incomodo e intenso silencio; la verdad no le incomodaba tanto el silencio pero si su estomago que sentía vacío a pesar de haber comido algo, bueno no había sido suficiente para saciar su hambre.

De pronto, un gruñido capto la atención de ambos, era similar al de un león y mientras el ambarino buscaba el origen de aquel gruñir, la joven azabache se había encogido un poco de hombros y ocultado su sonrojado rostro con su flequillo. Nuevamente se escucho aquel ruido y Sesshomaru capto de donde provenía, volteo a ver a la joven quien veía por la ventana ocultando su rostro y entonces capto.

- _Así que tiene hambre – pensó – Pero ¿Qué no se supone que acaba de comer algo en la cafetería?_

Al llegar al departamento del ambarino, la joven se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras que el peli plata entraba en la cocina para luego regresar nuevamente a la sala entregándole a la azabache el teléfono.

- Ordena algo para cenar – hablo cortante – Lo que sea, no importa. Y aventaja algo, en mi estudio esta lo necesario – dijo desapareciendo de sus vista.

- Idiota…

Kagome tomo el teléfono marcando algún número ordenando su comida y algo para el "Lord hielo" como le decía ella. Se levanto y busco el dichoso estudio y por primera vez desde que entro a ese departamento se tomo la libertad de velo detenidamente, después de todo el "señor gruñón" no tenía tan malos gustos, aunque consideraba demasiado grande el lugar para una persona y bueno, ni que decir de la decoración, combinaba perfectamente con sus carácter. Comenzó a centrarse en su objetivo y ¿Dónde demonios estaba el estudio? , en el camino se encontró con una puerta semi abierta, paso por la puerta encontrando algo que le llamo la atención. Sin acercarse mucho ni hacer ruido se acerco con cautela y entonces su rostro se sonrojo levemente y tomo una expresión de picardía y luego un mohín de enfado por lo que veía - y ¿qué veía? – el torso desnudo de ambarino ya que solo traía puesto unos bóxer.

Agito su cabeza bruscamente _¿pero en que estaba pensando?_ , aparto su vista y siguió su camino hasta dar con el dichoso estudio el cual al entrar se sorprendió mucho.

- Amigo, a ti sí que te gusta el orden – murmuro – Te cambio tu estudio por el mío – dijo con ironía.

La azabache se sentó en la gran silla de cuero negro y tomo su maletín sacando del interior su computadora portátil, encendiendo y poniéndose manos a la obra.

Al poco de un par de minutos el timbre resonó por todo el lugar varias veces por lo que Kagome sin pensarlo dos veces salto de su lugar y corrió a la entrada aventando al joven platinado al pasar junto a él para después pasar llevando la comida a la cocinar y el detrás de ella, ¿Y qué ordeno para cenar?... ramen y comida china.

- ¿Se supone que esto es comida? – pregunto sirviéndose.

- Me dijiste que ordenara algo para cenar y esto fue lo que ordene. Si no quieres me lo como yo – aclaro Pero recomiendo que comas o te enfermaras – advirtió.

- Enfermare al comer esto – picoteo un poco.

Al ver que la chica había tomado los platos de comida y pasado el comedor se alarmo ¿Adonde llevaba eso?

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo siguiéndola – No, eso sí que no, no llevaras eso a mi estudio – advirtió - ¡Me escuchaste!

- Si eso creo – sentándose y poniendo sus platos en el escritorio – Anda, date prisa, trae tu comida hay mucho por hacer – dijo para después dar un gran bocado.

Sesshomaru se dio por vencido y fue por su comida e igual que la chica, coloco sus platos sobre su escritorio con mucho pesar, pero su prioridad era terminar con el trabajo pendiente.

Pasaron dos horas y la azabache había terminado desde hace casi una hora o más, y ¿Qué hacia?, bueno según revisaba que todo estuviera en orden y aparte para que el ambarino no se sintiera mal de no haber terminado antes que ella.

Volteo a verle de reojo y lo que vio la sorprendió pues ahí se encontraba Sesshomaru haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus semblante serio e implacable, pero a cambio de eso tenía uno de ¿dolor? y ni que decir de sus leves gotas a perladas de sudor en su rostro.

- ¿Sesshomaru? – dijo insegura - ¿Te encuentras bien? cuestiono preocupada.

El ambarino salió del estudio a toda velocidad dejando a una joven azabache desconcertada. La chica se levanto de y se encamino siguiendo a Sesshomaru, ¿A dónde es que iba ese sujeto? ¿Por qué le tocaba trabajar con gente tan extraña?

Creyó haberlo visto entrar a su habitación por lo que entro pero no lo encontró ahí, así que decidió salir de ahí, pero al avanzar para salir de ahí se detuvo en seco al escuchar un ruido extraño, algo como un gruñido, un gemido y después un grito ahogado. Dio media vuelta y busco el origen de aquellos ruidos los cuales la llevaron hacia… ¿el baño?

- ¿Sesshomaru? ¿está todo bien? – pregunto curiosa y temerosa.

- ¡¿Qué diablos tenía esa comida?! – Gruño -¡Largo!

La azabache salió rápidamente de cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro con la mano sobre su frente.

- ¡Hay con un demonio! – maldijo - ¡Ya volteé como calcetín a este cabron! – dijo volteando a ver hacia la puerta de la habitación tras escuchar un gruñido.

…

- _Lo voy a matar – _pensaba un azabache de ojos carmín esperando en su oficina sentado en uno de sus sofás bebiendo una copa y revisando su reloj por séptima vez.

Quince minutos más tarde el azabache se removió un poco en el sofá, de pronto la puerta de su oficina se abrió con brusquedad haciendo que este volteara a ver el causante de tan desagradable interrupción y al ver de quien se trataba solo le dedico una mirada bastante amenazante, una con la que podría matarlo si quisiera o si se pudiera.

- Lo siento… - se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada del azabache – Perdón por hacerlo esperar, pero el trafico es un asco – se disculpó – Esto te quitara lo molesto – dijo para después tragar fuerte, en verdad le daba miedo ese sujeto.

- ¿Y bien? – menciono impaciente.

- Bien pues… - se detuvo frente a una enorme pantalla – Oh, ¿me permites? – refiriéndose al aparato y continuo su labor después de la aceptación de azabache colocando una memoria – Bueno pues… ¿qué es lo que tenemos en la pantalla numero uno? – imito a los programas de juego en la tv.

Y al instante en la pantalla apareció un video, uno que al parecer era de las cámaras de vigilancia de algún aeropuerto, después apareció otro video, luego otro y después otros tres videos, todos de aeropuertos diferentes y con algo similar en ellos, solo una, una joven azabache.

- ¿Y es ella? – cuestión curioso observando a la joven en el video.

- No hay duda de ello – dijo sacando algo de su chaqueta - Nunca olvido un rostro, ni tu tampoco, Naraku – dijo viéndolo a los ojos - Y sin duda es ella, por dos claras razones – extendió unas hojas dobladas al azabache – Una, ese es su maldito rostro y dos su nombre está entre la lista de los pasajeros – tomo asiento frente a Naraku quien concentrado estaba en los informes que le daba el joven.

- ¿Cómo es que no la encontramos antes?

- Ahí te va – se acomodo en el sillón – Pago en efectivo por lo que hace más difícil la búsqueda ya que los mantienen en programas aislados – suspiro – Y no la detectamos en los monitores porque si te das un poquito de cuenta, jamás se quita esa sudadera y a simple vista no coincide con las características que teníamos, hasta que conseguí un perfecto perfil – dijo orgulloso de si – En el cuarto video la muy perra se descuido al chocar con un policía y volteo ligeramente a la cámara.

- Y entonces estuvo en…

- Eso… en el primer video es donde todo empezó, otra razón por la que no la encontramos, fue lista al no salir desde el aeropuerto de Tokio – a como las imágenes en modo de que todas se vieran perfectamente – Ese mi querido señor Kagewaki, es el aeropuerto de Tottori con destino a Grecia – observo la expresión de sorpresa de hombre y continuo – De ahí fue a Argentina, luego a México en el cual estuvo por dos meses. Su otro vuelo fue a España y el último y donde se perdió el rastro, en Rusia.

- Ni siquiera a completa un año Hakudoshi – lo vio seriamente – Esto no explica mucho…. Tu incompetencia me colma la paciencia…

- Oh espera lo olvidaba – dijo para después mostrar otros dos videos – Esto te interesara, el día en que volvió a aparecer fue en el aeropuerto de Tokio – mostrando a una castaña abrazando a un azabache – Y eso no es todo… a los días volvió al aeropuerto y recogió a un hombre.

Al decir esto último Naraku puso más atención endureciendo su rostro, al parecer no le había agradado mucho lo que dijo el albino, ni lo que veía.

- Y lo más raro es que ese hombre a estado "desaparecido" por "ocho años" su nombre es Jankotsu Kumar…

- ¿De la familia Kumar? – el ambarino solo asintió positivamente – Bien, puedes retirarte pero antes… No pares la investigación, quiero saber que fue lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo – dijo con suma seriedad en su tono de voz mientras veía por la ventana aquel paisaje de la ciudad de noche – _No te saldrás con la tuya gatita… _

…

Kagome llego al departamento de Sesshomaru con un par de bolsas en las manos, pues momentos antes había salido del lugar a comprar unas cuantas cosas que le pudiesen servir al ambarino y más que nada porque cierta parte de ella se sentía… culpable de su estado.

Entro en la cocina poniendo en la estufa agua a hervir junto con algunas plantas. Tomo un vaso con agua y un paquete de las bolsas, salió de la cocina y fue directo al cuarto del joven Taisho, en el que irrumpió sin ninguna importancia. Al entrar lo encontró recostado a la orilla de la cama, se acerco a él y dejo las cosas en lo que parecía ser la mesa de noche.

- Oye, removió un poco para que despertara.

- ¿qué? – dijo adormilado-

- Toma esto, es para la diarrea – menciono entregándole unas pastillas – Son masticables. Coloca esto bajo tu axila, mientras iré por el té.

Sesshomaru observo cuando la azabache salió de su habitación, creyó a verle dicho que se fuera, ¿por qué seguía en su departamento? Al poco rato la chica entro nuevamente con una taza de té que dejo en la mesa y le pidió el termómetro.

- ¡Carajo! – sorprendió – Tienes algo te temperatura, 38° - suspiro – Tomate este té…

- ¿De qué es? – dijo desconfiado.

- De hojas de guayaba, es bueno para el estomago aparte que te tapara un poco – dijo sonriendo y con una pisca de ironía en sus palabras a lo que este simplemente la fulmino con la mirada.

Kagome volvió a salir para volver rápidamente y dar un medicamento para bajar la temperatura, después de dejarlo en su cuarto para descansar, entro nuevamente en el estudio para termina con lo que había dejado el platinado, lo cual no le llevo mucho tiempo, solo media hora. Termino y ordeno todo para mañana, dejándolo todo sobre la mesita de la sala; antes de cualquier otra cosa, fue a ver como seguía el señor gruñón; su temperatura había cedido y ahora dormía plácidamente en su enorme y cómoda cama. Salió de allí y tomo su computador y se acomodo en uno de los enormes, amplios y suaves sofás del la sala. Encendió su computadora y empezó a trabajar en su otro trabajo; tenía tiempo lo de Sesshomaru estaba terminado y con Totosai no había ningún pendiente, qué más daba tenía tiempo de sobra.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente para cuando iba a terminar el reloj marcaba las tres y treinta y seis de la madrugada por lo que se daría un receso, dejo la laptop sobre la mesa y se recostó en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru se levantó un poco desganado por lo que entro a la ducha, la necesitaba; recordó lo de anoche y arrugo su entrecejo, sin duda se las cobraría. Al salí se encontró con una escena que no supo cómo explicar; ahí en su sofá se encontraba dormida de una manera poco cómoda la azabache. Entonces sus ojos se posaron sobre los archivos que ya hacían en la mesa – la chica no había perdido el tiempo y termino con lo pendiente – y las demás cosas que había en la mesa – la laptop de la chica y unos apuntes los cuales no entendía mucho – tomando una hoja leyendo lo que había en ellos o al menos lo intentaba ya que estaban en otro idioma, para ser preciso, hindi. Algo que le pareció muy extraño por lo que volteo a ver a al joven que se removía en sus sofá, aprovechando de que antes de que despertara, tomo unas fotos con su celular a aquellos escritos para devolverlos a su lugar pasando su mano por la computadora presionando accidentalmente una tecla encendiendo en el proceso el aparato donde alcanzo a ver un sistema raro, el cual no alcanzo a apreciar muy bien ya que en una segundos la pantalla se formo completamente negra pidiendo una clave de identificación e emitiendo un sonido y entonces la chica despertó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo somnolienta - ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo se siente?... – dijo para después percatarse de que su laptop se había encendido volteando a ver de reojo al platinado – Creo que me quede dormida – cerrando repentinamente el aparato.

- Vamos te dejare en tu casa para que te arregles….

- No hace falta traje algo de ropa

- Espero que no sea el gemelo de ese – dijo con fastidio.

- Idiota – murmuro por lo bajo.

Y así paso el tiempo con esta extraña relación entre jefe y asistente en una vil batalla de retos, menosprecios e insultos entre sí. Dos semanas habían pasado, Kagome no dejaba de recibir llamadas de su padre, maldecía el día en que Sango le había dado su número a Setsuna, ella ya no vivía en la mansión entonces ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba de molestarla?

En ese corto tiempo se había hecho muy amiga del joven Inuyasha y del joven Miroku, el cual descubrió una horrible manía de él y para su desgracia de la manera poco agradable y ¿cuál era?, fácil, tenía una mano muy larga y era un mujeriego de primera y con Totosai, bueno con el casi no había mucho trabajo al menos de que él le hablara. Y al parecer su relación con Sesshomaru Taisho iba de mal en peor, era como si pareciera que nunca se llevarían bien, siempre tenía que estar sobre el haciendo que cumpliera sus obligaciones cuando las dejaba a un lado para querer irse con alguna "amiguita".

Estaba Kagome caminando al lado del peli plata sumida en sus recuerdos cuando Sesshomaru la saco de sus pensamientos, Estaban en el lugar donde se llevaría acabó una convención de tecnología en tres día y ellos estarían presentando sus últimos y más destacados inventos.

Tenía que admitirlo, estaba cansada, trabajar con él era agotador, se retiro por una bebidas para los dos, dejando a Sesshomaru hablando con un hombre calvo y bajo, su nombre era Mioga, colega de su padre.

Se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando el hombre se había retirado de hablar con el ambarino, lo veía de lejos. Tomo las bebidas y emprendió el camino de vuelta sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, por lo que no se percató cuando un azabache se acerco a Sesshomaru. Pero cuando estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, esta se dio cuenta identificando al instante a la persona dando automáticamente la vuelta por donde regreso pero antes de que avanzara Sesshomaru se dio cuenta, por lo que se le hizo extraño y al ver que se alejaría decidió hablarle.

- ¡Higurashi! – llamo la atención de ambos azabaches.

Entonces Kagome dio vuelta sobres sus talones topándose con unos ojos rojos como la sangre quien la veía con intensa curiosidad, desvió su mirada al ambarino al cual al llegar le extendió su copa.

- Higurashi, él es Naraku Kagewaki, un viejo colega desde la infancia – dijo seriamente – Y ella es Higurashi Kagome, mi asistente personal.

- Es un placer señorita – dijo saludando y extendiendo su manos para saludarla.

- Mucho gusto señor Kagewaki – dijo rápidamente desviando la mirada e igual queriendo saludarlo rápidamente a no ser por el azabache quien presiono fuertemente la frágil y blanca mano de la azabache.

Kagome volteo con sorpresa a ver a Naraku ya que este había presionado fuertemente su mano lastimándola un poco. Se saco de su agarre al momento que también desviaba la mirada hacia otro punto, y ¿que era ese punto? su hermana y su padre estaba ahí, se disculpo y se fue de ahí.

Sesshomaru por su parte notaba rara el comportamiento de la azabache y más con el joven Kagewaki que tenía en frente y entonces se le cruzo una vaga idea de lo que podía ser, entrecerró sus ojos observando partir a la joven Higurashi para después retomar la conversación son su colega.

**Continuara... **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, esta vez actualice pronto ehh! :D Espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y también a quienes se toman el tiempo en leer esta historia, sin mas aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, cuídense besos. ;)

Capítulo VI

Miércoles por la mañana faltaban cinco para las diez y una azabache aun se encontraba dentro de su cómoda e humilde cama durmiendo plácidamente. Tenía tres semanas sin parar de trabajar y si no fuera por los descansos de algunas horas , nunca habría terminado de instalarse en su oficina, hubiese ocurrido lo mismo que en su cuarto, estaba medio instalado, y si no fuera por la enorme y gran ayuda de su compañero Jankotsu, jama terminaría de instalarse en el enorme departamento que gracias a su hermana – que por cierto pensaba torturarla - no sabía por dónde empezar, así que Jankotsu se había encargado de la decoración de todo, ya que él conocía sus gustos no habría problema.

Su celular sonaba constante mente y esta simplemente ignoraba aquel espantoso aparato, por lo que lo arrojo lejos de ella y volvió a dormir, hasta que un joven castaño irrumpió en sus cuarto parándose al pie de la cama con las manos en las caderas.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso no planeas ir al trabajo? – decía mientras la removía con su pie.

La "cama" de Kagome consistía en un colchón matrimonial algo desgastado que sin base alguna, sólo estaba acomodado en el suelo en algún rincón de la habitación.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez siendo revisado por Jankotsu quien extendió el aparato hasta la azabache quien simplemente lo tomo arrojándolo a un lado sin dañar el objeto. El joven castaño simplemente suspiro con frustración.

- Mujer si no te apuras Sesshomaru se pondrá más que furioso…

- No me importa – interrumpió cortante.

El castaño suspiro por quinta vez y salió de la habitación; hiciera lo que hiciera nada sacaría a la chica de su cama. Una vez sola, la azabache abrió los ojos encontrándose con el blanco techo y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, como odiaba a Sesshomaru Taisho.

Desde el día en que se topo por segunda ocasión con Naraku en los preparativos de la convención Sesshomaru no dejaba de molestarla con su estúpida idea. Llevaba cuatro días molestándola con lo mismo, y la había sacado de sus casillas por lo que le dio su merecido y tan solo de recordarlo mostraba una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

**"Al salir de la convención, Kagome y Sesshomaru caminaban al estacionamiento, estaban en completo silencio, la azabache iba cabizbaja, hasta que uno decidió romper el hielo. **

- **Y dime – menciono el peli plata - ¿Qué te ha parecido Kagewaki? – dijo subiendo al automóvil. **

**Kagome volteo algo sorprendida por la pregunta del ambarino, ¿a qué se refería precisamente con eso? **

- **Pues… - murmuro mientras cerraba la puerta – Creo que no es de tu tipo – dijo con ironía – O ¿Si? – dijo dudosa volteando a verle. **

- **Por supuesto que no – dijo con fastidio – Y no me refería a eso.**

- **Ok… pues… - no sabía que decir, ¿qué decía? – No se… yo… - ¿acaso estaba tartamudeando? tenía que remediarlo y rápido – Me parece que es… algo misterioso, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo curiosa. **

- **Por nada – dijo embozando una pequeña sonrisa ¿maliciosa? **

**Al día siguiente al llegar al trabajo, Kagome entro en su oficina dejando sus cosas sobre el escritorio y encendiendo su computadora, camino hacia la puerta donde sobre el marco de esta estaba un intercomunicador con una pantalla, la encendió y fue hacia la ventana y aprecio aquel paisaje de la ciudad. **

- **¡Leo! – llamo **

- **Buenos días señorita Kagome **

- **Veo que tendré que reprogramarte para arreglar ese pequeño problema de "señorita – suspiro. **

- **Creo podre hacer unas modificaciones por mi cuenta **

- **Bien, dime ¿pudiste reproducir el área de convenciones? **

- **Afirmativo señorita – dijo para hacer aparecer en el lugar luces.**

**En el centro de la oficina apareció un mapa holográfico en el cual mostraba los planos del edificio donde se haría la convención. **

- **Bien marca de de amarillo el primer área de la segunda planta, de azul el compartimento donde estaremos y de rojo el objetivo, el cual no está muy lejos de nosotros. Marca la bodega en verde y manda el archivo al contacto RT-H28. **

- **Muy bien, ¿algo más?**

- **Cierra el programa y muéstrame las fotos**

**En eso en una pantalla de cristal trasparente, se colocaron una serie de 7 fotografías, y en todas Naraku Kagewaki estaba presente. Kagome empleo una de ellas un máximo de 300% y miro hacia un punto sumiéndose en sus pensamientos que no escucho la alarma. **

- **¡Higurashi quiero los re… - Corto el ambarino al entrar a la oficina de la chica y encontrarse con lo que veía. **

**Para él, ahí se encontraba la azabache observando unas foto de su amigo Naraku, ampliada y de un buen perfil en la playa, un pantalón blanco, blusa blanca y desabotonada. Miro a la azabache quien parecía estar ¿pálida?**

- **Así que, mis sospechas eran ciertas – menciono embozando una sonrisa de lado – No te sabia esas mañas señorita Higurashi – dijo irónico.**

- **¿A qué se refiere? – dudosa. **

- **Te gusta Kagewaki, no, te mueres por el – burlo – Bien, primero has tu trabajo y después contemplas a tu amor platónico. Quiero los reportes – dijo dando media vuelta.**

- **¿Qué? Por supuesto que eso no se verdad, esa es una idea estúpida yo no… - no pudo continuar puesto que Sesshomaru se había ido dejando a la azabache con la palabra en la boca.**

**Narra Kagome**

**El resto del día y el siguiente tuve que soportar sus estúpidos comentarios acerca de su "amor platónico", hasta que llego el día en que me canso de sus estúpidos comentarios, si se estaba vengando por el hecho de que no podía despedirla, está muy pero muy equivocado, se había metido con la persona equivocada. **

**Estábamos en la recepción, ambos alejados uno del otro yo estaba con Inuyasha, Miroku y el señor Inutaisho quien me había pedido acompañarlo a un evento de prueba de uno de recientes inventos ya que su asistente tenía cita con el médico y los otros dos, bueno ellos iban de colados. Por lo tanto Sesshomaru había aprovechado para salir como de a costumbre, pero, no se saldría del todo con la suya. **

**Una joven chica llego con un vestido azul marino corto arriba de la rodilla de mangas largas con un gran escote en v tanto al frente como en la espalda, al parecer era una modelo por lo que los chicos comentaron. **

**Entonces Sesshomaru se acerco a nosotros para según él "despedirse", pero sin antes lanzarme otro comentario. **

- **Ahora si tendrás algo de tiempo para contemplar las fotos de "tu amor platónico" – dijo dando media, era la gota que derramo el vaso.**

- **Espere joven Sesshomaru, casi lo olvida – dije sacando una cosas de mi maletín - Sus pastillas para la diarrea y su crema para las almorranas – dijo entregándole las cosas al peli plata quien me veía con mirada asesina – O esto es para usted – dije entregándole una pinza de ropa a la mujer – Nunca se sabe cuando le caiga mal una comida, con eso que no está muy acostumbrado, suele ser algo flatulento. Espero y traiga perfume en su bolso – dije sonriente – Bueno eso es todo, que se diviertan – di media vuelta y camine hacia Inutaisho quien me veía con asombro y con unas ganas de reír mortales - Vamos viejito o se nos hará tarde – dije jalando de su brazo. **

**Y detrás de nosotros Inuyasha y Miroku quienes habían explotado de la risa nos seguían aun sin parar de reír, mientras que yo luchaba conmigo misma por no voltear a ver a Sesshomaru, puesto que imaginaba su expresión, bueno no hacía falta ya que podía sentir la mirada penetrante de él ya que mi espina dorsal se encontraba erizada como la de un gato.**

**En el campo de prueba, estaban por hacer la segunda prueba del coche, mientras que nosotros nos encontrábamos observando desde un lugar seguro y como no, platicando amenamente y recordando lo sucedido en la recepción. Hasta que una sorprendente aparición acabo con las risas; un platinado de mirada más fría que el mismo hielo, acababa de llegar y tomando asiento junto a nosotros y como siempre, yo no me podría callar, tenía que decirle algo, no podría aguantar ni un segundo más.**

- **Oh joven Sesshomaru, ¿qué no estaría hasta tarde con la joven? ¿Que está haciendo aquí? – dije irónica. **

**Inutaisho, Inuyasha y Miroku, por más que intentaban aguantarse las ganas de reír no pudieron, sin más empezaron a reír como en su vida, Inuyasha parecía lombriz y la mirada de Sesshomaru parecía la de un demonio. **

Kagome se removió un poco más en su cama deslizándose a la orilla, tenía una gran pereza en sima, así que sin más se levanto de la cama y entro a la ducha. No escuchaba a Jankotsu desde hace ya varios minutos por lo que dedujo que ya había salido al trabajo y por si fuera poco su teléfono celular había cesado de sonar, por fin Sesshomaru había desistido en llamarla. Ni que no se las pudiera arreglar solo un par de horas, "_es un idiota" _pensó la azabache saliendo de la ducha en redada en una toalla y saliendo del baño hasta que...

- ¡AAHH! ¡rayos! – grito al ver al ambarino sentado en la "cama" - ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¡Sal de mi habitación! ¡¿Quieres?! ¡Necesito vestirme para poder darte una buena paliza! – gritaba histérica desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

- Bien pero date prisa – Abrió la puerta y sonrió con malicia, cerró la puerta pero sin salir de la habitación.

- Juro que lo matare a golpes… ¡AAH! ¡Sal de mi habitación! – dijo tirándole una almohada en el rostro y aprovechando para sacarlo – Idiota – decía poniéndole el seguro.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, debía admitirlo, le estaba gustando sacar de sus casillas a esa mujer. Había sido una lástima el hecho de que estuviera enrollada en una toalla grande, sonrió con picardía y volteo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Kagome saco de su maleta un pantalón negro de vestir que le quedaba un poco flojo, una blusa de mangas largas con botones en los puños y un saco gris con unos zapatos de piso que según Sesshomaru, parecían pantuflas.

El ambarino merodeo un poco por el departamento de la azabache, el cual casi estaba vacío a no ser por unos cuantos muebles viejos y algo desgastados; el departamento era grande muy grande, fácil media lo mismo que el suyo. Tom asiento en uno de los sofás y se perdió en sus pensamientos recordando lo sucedido minutos antes; juraría que había visto marcas en su piel unas extrañas carcas.

La azabache salió vestida pero con el cabello aun húmedo en su totalidad por lo que el ambarino simplemente alzo una de sus cejas.

- De tu cabello aun escurren algunas cuantas gotas de agua.

- Ya es tarde, date prisa – respondió molesta, abrió la puerta del departamento y espero a que saliera el ambarino.

…

Eran las seis de la tarde, Kagome y Sesshomaru se encontraban en una cafetería, él por alguna extraña razón había decidido darse un pequeño descanso. La azabache tomaba un capuchino junto con unas donas de chocolate, mientras que el peli plata solo bebía un café algo cargado y unas cuantas galletas.

Kagome pudo notar cierta inquietud en el peli plata, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia la entrada o a la ventana, a caso ¿esperaba a alguien?

Sesshomaru tomo una galleta deteniéndose a la mitad de la boca por voltear a ver a alguien, cuando de pronto…

- Que chismoso eres – dijo quitándole la galleta y comiéndola – Vaya están mejor que las donas – menciono para tomar otras dos.

Él la miro con desaprobación alzando una de sus cejas mientras tomaba su café, hasta que lo dejo a un lado y ¿sonrío con malicia?

- Disculpa tuve unos contratiempos – decía un hombre llegando y situándose a lado de la chica.

Kagome quien estaba tomando su bebida junto con una galleta se exalto un poco haciendo que se ahora pasándose rápido el contenido en su boca, se aclaro un poco la garganta y tocio un poco para después voltear a ver a quien acababa de llegar.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru miraba aquella escena un tanto divertido, la chica parcia que hubiese visto un fantasma, que raro, juraría que se pondría completamente roja, tal vez y así es como reaccionaba ella, no era de esperarse, la chica era un tanto extraña.

- Descuida Naraku, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, toma asiento – dijo mientras llamaba a una camarera para que le tomara la orden – Bueno ya conoces a mi asistente, Higurashi – dijo cortante.

- Por supuesto – asintió – Oh pero que modales los míos; señorita Higurashi es nuevamente un placer conocerle – decía extendiéndole la mano.

- Igual mente – correspondió rápidamente para después levantarse de su lugar – Perdone que los deje, pero tengo algo importante que hacer…

- Espero que se para tener algo presentable mañana en la convención – dijo fríamente.

- Con su permiso – dijo dando media vuelta.

Sesshomaru se quedo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mientras que el azabache se quedo mirando de reojo por donde se había ido.

…

Sango apenas y entraba en su casa cuando ya recibía los mensajes de su padre; Yuko la ama de llaves le entrego las notas que había tomado tras las llamadas, de Setsuna y de otras personas. Sango suspiro con pesadez al ver los mensajes de su padre.

Tocaron a la puerta un par de veces y Yuko abrió enseguida sorprendiéndose un poco por quién era.

- ¡Hermana! Qué bueno que te he encontrado – dijo entrando y abrazando a la castaña – Necesito un favor, uno muy grande esta vez.

- Kagome ¡que es lo que pasa? ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo con un deje de preocupación.

- Mañana es la convención y… No tengo nada adecuado para la ocasión...- menciono preocupada y dudosa – Podrías ayudarme un poco po…

- Esa ropa es más que suficiente para mañana – decía alguien desde la entrada de la puerta – Parece que a los Taisho no les alcanza el dinero como para darte un buen sueldo como para comprarte ropa más decente – Dijo tajante.

- Padre, no creo que sea conve…

- A decir verdad me pagan lo suficientemente bien, solo que no tengo la capacidad de escoger una prenda adecuada – interrumpió Kagome con la mirada firme sobre su padre quien la veía con desaprobación.

- Me podrías explicar ¡¿Cómo es que una de mis hijas termina siendo la asistente de un Taisho?!- grito furioso.

- ¿Sabes sango? creo que mejor iré a comprar alguno antes de que cierren las tiendas departamentales – dijo pasando por un lado de Setsuna pero siendo detenida al instante por Setsuna quien sostenía fuertemente su muñeca –

Kagome lo miro retadoramente por unos segundos para después zafarse con brusquedad y salir de ahí siendo seguida por su hermana quien la intercepto en su auto.

- Sube – dijo para después arrancar, siendo observadas mientras se alejaba.

Setsuna se derrumbo en uno de sus sofás de su estudio, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y jalo unos cuantos cabellos, volteo a ver un foto retrato el cual tomo entre sus manos y estrujándolo un poco.

…

Ambas chicas, la castaña y la azabache se encontraban en medio de una discusión de prendas; la castaña sostenía un vestido azul eléctrico escotado con un cinturón dorado en la cintura y un poco arriba de la rodilla, unos tacones de diez centímetros negros con un ligero toque en azul, mientras la azabache sostenía uno más sencillo, serio y clásico de color… negro que llegaba por encima de la rodilla con un saco grisáceo con un broche de flor de cristal cortado color tornasol, unos tacones de cinco centímetros negros y en punta.

La casta suspiro con pesadez, esa no era la Kagome que conocía, sin duda alguna, había cambiado bastante…. demasiado.

Kagome decidió ir al probador, pero en el camino, algo llamo bastante su atención… ¿Qué hacia Naraku ahí?

Por como lo veía parecía buscar a alguien, hasta que sus miradas chocaron entre sí y entonces supo que era a ella a quien buscaba.

**Continuara...**

****_Merezco reviews? o jitomatasos? acepto sugerencias XD!... u.u ok nos vemos en la próxima actualización cuídense mucho y muchos besos;) _


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, tarde un poco ya que andaba corta de inspiración, pero me las arregle y aquí esta la continuación XD. Espero que sea de su agrado y gracias, muchas gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews y también a quienes se toman el tiempo en leer esta historia, sin mas aquí les dejo este capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado, cuídense besos. ;)

Capítulo VII

Entonces el tiempo se detuvo para la azabache, perdiéndose en aquellos profundos ojos carmesí hipnotizantes; su blanca piel de porcelana había tomado un tono más pálido al instante y su respiración se entrecorto y su corazón casi se detuvo al verlo tan cerca… ¿cerca?, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?, entonces salió de su trance al sentir el aliento cerca de su oído seguido de un tirón en su muñeca.

- Gatita – susurro a su oído – Es hora de hablar –dijo tirando de su muñeca derecha.

- No eres nada tonto como para hacer una escena en pleno centro comercial rodeado de am… mucha gente – dijo soltándose de su agarre – O ¿sí? Naraku.

- Entonces iremos a un lugar mucho mas privado. – sonrió sarcásticamente volviendo a tomarla de la muñeca.

- Oh, claro que no – dijo soltándose con brusquedad.

- Necesitamos hablar y este no es el mejor lugar – clavo sus ojos en los chocolates y esta se tensó – Dime, ¿cómo está tu hermana Sango? ¿Sabes? es buena en sus trabajo – sonrió con malicia.

- A mi hermana no la metas, deja a Sango fuera. Esto es entre tú y yo…

Fue interrumpida por su risa irónica, como odiaba ella eso… bueno, ahora.

- Las damas primero – dijo irónico dándole el paso – Afuera esta mi auto – decía detrás de ella mientras miraba su trasero – Lastima, esa ropa te queda algo grande – menciono haciendo que la chica se parara en seco dando media vuelta y observarlo con frialdad.

- Eres un imbécil – dijo con desprecio.

- Pero bien que te encantaba est…

- ¡Kagome! – se escucho algo cercas.

Ambos azabaches miraron a la dueña de aquella voz; Sango que con un par de vestidos mas en las manos, se acerco a ellos algo sorprendida y ¿alegre?

- Joven Kagewaki, que sorpresa verlo por aquí – dijo saludando al pelinegro – Veo que ya a conocido a mi hermana Kagome.

- Si, de hecho hablábamos sobre ti Sango, sobre tu gran desempeño en el proyecto o ¿no señorita Kagome?

- Si, así es – dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo – De hecho al joven Naraku ya se iba – decía mientras lo veía fijamente a los ojos abriéndolos un poco mas de no normal.

- Así es, nos vemos en otra ocasión señorita Kagome, Sango, nos vemos mañana en la reunión – decía desviando su mirada a la castaña que por alguna extraña razón se puso ¿nerviosa?

- Claro joven Kagewaki, espero que lo que tengo hasta ahora les guste, are mi mejor trabajo – decía levemente sonrojada.

¿Sonrojada? acaso su hermana ¿estaba sonrojada?; entonces decidió poner más atención en el comportamiento de sus hermana y sintió un estrujo en su estomago, esto era malo, muy malo y debía resolverlo pronto.

- _Sango, no ¿acaso tu…?... no puede ser, no por favor, esto debe ser una broma. Sango, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él?_ – pensaba la azabache con su mirada fija en la nada.

…

Eran pasadas de las nueve y media de la noche, un ambarino de mirada fría caminaba en el estacionamiento en dirección de a su automóvil cuando dos hombres llamaron su atención. Inuyasha y Miroku abordaban el auto del Taisho menor.

- ¡Oye Sesshomaru! - grito el pelinegro – ¡Iremos al departamento de Higurashi! ¿Vienes?

- ¡Bien los alcanzo! – dijo después de pensarlo uno segundos y embozar y sonrisa maliciosa – Esto será interesante.

Encendió el auto y marcho detrás de los otros y al llegar al departamento todos fueron directo a la sala, o lo que se suponía que era una sala, ya que solo había un sofá viejo una enorme alfombra con grandes y pequeños cojines regados dándole un estilo persa, algo muy sencillo.

Sesshomaru para la sorpresa de los demás había optado por sentarse en la alfombra acomodándose en los cojines recargado a la pared.

Todos se encontraban tomando y esperando las pizzas mientras jugaban videojuegos, no había pasado más de media hora, eran las once cuarenta y ocho de la noche cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a una azabache con un par de comparas y que parecía estar más que molesta por su expresión, su mirada era tan fría que podía dar pequeñas apuñaladas con ella. Paso de largo frente a ellos sin siquiera saludar.

- Oye Kagome, ordenamos unas pizzas por ¿que no…. – corto Jankotsu al momento de ver la actitud de su amiga

Dio vuelta a la izquierda sin decir más, solo las pisadas en las escaleras y un fuerte portazo. Sesshomaru, desde que la vio entrar sonrió con malicia, pero al ver que ella ni se había inmutado en que se encontraba ahí frunció el cello indagando y volvió a su bebida.

Veinte minutos después llega la pizza y en el mismo momento pasa una Kagome con ropas deportivas, con la capucha de su sudadera puesta pasando por el lado contrario de pasillo en el que había dado El tiempo paso, todos en la sala se divertían jugando, tomando y comiendo; habían pasado cercas de tres horas y ellos aun seguían en lo mismo, cuando Kagome vuelve a pasar por donde mismo esta vez algo empapada.

- Vaya, si que está enojada – susurra por lo bajo Miroku.

- ¿Y ahora que le hiciste? – le pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido a Sesshomaru.

- Algo le ha de ver molestado mucho, mucho, mucho… mucho para que la tenga así – menciono Jankotsu preocupado – No la había visto así,… bueno desde que llegamos. Ni siquiera con Sesshomaru se había molestado así – viendo al ambarino – Suerte que esta vez no hay ninguna pistola a su alcance…

- ¡¿Pistola?! – cuestiono asustado Inuyasha.

- Ah…. sí, bueno am… de gotcha – dijo nervioso – Solíamos jugar mucho… am… y más cuando estaba así… era un peligro – rió – ¿Alguien quiere más pizza? –

- ¿Gotcha? ¿en serio? vaya técnica de desquitarse – dijo con un leve escalofríos en su espalda – Ten cuidado hermanito o seré hijo único – dijo serio – Aunque… no suena tan mal – dijo riendo junto a Miroku y Jankotsu.

- Propongo ir a jugar, será interesante – dijo con suma seriedad con la vista perdida en su vaso con ron.

Ante aquellas palabras, todos se quedaron de piedra, realmente sorprendidos, puesto que nadie se esperaba a que Sesshomaru propusiera, por lo que lo veían como bicho raro.

….

Al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana, en un departamento semi amueblado, una azabache merodeaba en la cocina como zombi, trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible puesto a que no deseaba molestar a su compañero, sin mucho éxito.

- Solo en estas ocasiones es donde te falla tu habilidad sigilosa – dijo burlo detrás de ella.

- Lo siento… anoche…

- No te disculpes mujer, habrás tenido tus razones – le da un beso en la frente – Te comprendo – dijo para luego regalarle una cálida sonrisa – Ahora dime que por favor compraste un hermoso vestido… y sensual.

- Uy Jankotsu, eres increíble, nada se te escapa – suspiro para luego sacar un pedazo de piza del refrigerador junto con un refresco y volver a su habitación.

- ¡Oye! vuelve aquí y calienta eso, ¡te hará daño! – dijo siguiéndola.

- No seas exagerado que no es la primera vez que lo hago, y lo sabes – dijo entrando en su habitación y echándose en la cama – Las bolsas están en aquella esquina… y ni te emociones – dijo al ver el intento de hablar de Jankotsu sabiendo lo que le diría.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

Jankotsu saco las cosas de aquellas bolsas quedando sin habla y completamente desilusionado y más al ver las zapatillas.

- ¿De donde sacaste esto? ¿Acaso del closet de tu abuela? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- No, hasta eso que mi abuela tenia buen gusto – dijo pensativa – Era el más decente, los demás no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, dejaban mucha carne descubierta y eso no me agrada para nada… - callo al ver la expresión del castaño con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

- Mentirosa – dijo fulminándola con la mirada, ella simplemente sonrió con ironía.

….

En el evento todas y cada una de las empresas se encontraban exhibiendo sus más recientes inventos y aperando a que iniciara el evento principal de lanzamiento automotriz, por lo que había mucha presión por los fanáticos y por las fanáticas ya que no había ninguna que no coqueteara, en especial con un Taisho de mirada fría y calculadora que se encontraba mirando su reloj con fastidio y ¿la razón? La tardanza de la Higurashi y no es que ella le preocupara sino más bien los reportes que le había encargado en la semana.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a una pareja muy dispareja discutiendo, si era ella junto con el inepto de Jankotsu quien luchaba por ponerle algo en la cara, al parecer era maquillaje, ella no quería pero el castaño insistía hasta que termino accediendo a regañadientes.

- Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda – dijo Sesshomaru colocándose a un lado de ellos y ella lo ve fulminándolo.

- Me hubiera gustado que la conocieras antes de esto – dijo señalándola de arriba abajo – A ver si decías lo mismo.

- Y ¿ahora a que anciana has asaltado? - viendo su reacción.

- Eres un grandísimo idiota – dijo en el momento que le aventaba los reportes en el pecho.

- No hay mujeres feas, sólo bellezas raras – decía un hombre llegando junto a ellos.

Narra Sesshomaru.

Volteo a ver a quien ha hablado, es Naraku, mejor momento no podría haber llegado, sonrió levemente y veo a Higurashi la cual se ve sorprendida y tensa. Él la mira de arriba abajo, a caso ¿se arrepintió de lo que acababa de decir?... yo lo haría. Se acerca a ella y la saluda cosa que ella lo hace tan rápido como si su contacto le quemara ja patético. Lo mejor será actuar rápido, no me gusta la forma en que Jankotsu lo ve; lo saludo y me disculpo llevándome a Kumar casi a rastras hacia donde mi madre y padre estaban.

Regreso y me pongo a una distancia respetable, hay que darles su espacio ¿no? Los observo, por la expresión de ella no parece nada contenta, emocionada, ni nada, está más seria de lo normal con una actitud de alerta.

Él se recarga en una de las columnas junto a ella, por lo que la incómoda y ella se aparta de él; para ser sincero, no es la reacción que creí que tendría, parece demasiado incomoda.

Naraku toma dos bebidas que les ofrecen y le ofrece una a ella, esta duda unos segundos, al parecer él le insiste por lo que acepta de mala gana.

Muy bien no sé si reírme de su actitud, preocuparme o llorar, definitivamente esta mujer necesita una mano, yo le ayudaría con mucho gusto pero no me cae muy bien.

Un momento, no lo creo, en verdad esto va a ser bueno para mí y querrá matarme, eso lo aseguro y ¿Por qué? simple, no sé qué es lo que Naraku le podrá haber dicho a Higurashi pero esta se sonrojo de sobremanera, hasta un jitomate le daría envidia, es raro verla así ya que siempre está con esa pésima actitud burlesca, despreocupada y en cierta manera de superioridad, me vuelve loco y me irrita. Con ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas la hace ver frágil e inocente, una rara belleza…

- Hermosa… - sacudí mi cabeza al reaccionar lo que había murmurado, maldición al parecer el alcohol había empezado a hacer efecto en mi – Si eso debió ser.

Mire hacia donde se encontraban ellos, seguían igual, ella aun estaba sonrojada pero ya no tanto, sin embargo Naraku era quien hablaba solamente manteniendo una sonrisa burlesca, como me gustaría saber lo que le está diciendo para reírme en su cara, ja ya podía ver su reacción. Higurashi se acerca un poco hacia él, le ha dicho algo y al parecer a él no le gusto mucho puesto que su sonrisa se borro en un instante, ella le devuelve la bebida y se retira.

…

Kagome caminaba a toda prisa hasta toparse con Jankotsu e Izayoi, que al parecer el joven castaño le estaba contando quien sabe que tonterías sobre lo que le hace al pobre engreído de Sesshomaru, bueno bien que se lo merecía; su cabeza empezaba a tejer nuevas ideas de hacerle la vida de cuadritos y más por lo de esa noche.

- Kagome querida ¿Cómo estás? – decía la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo a la azabache – Te vez… am… muy bien – dijo dudosa.

- No tiene que ser gentil señora Izayoi, ya sé que me veo como una abuela – suspiro con pesadez.

- Nada que yo no pueda arreglar – dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

- _Eso es lo que me da miedo…_

- Disculpe ¿Higurashi Kagome? – pregunto una joven rubia camarera la cual recibió una dudosa afirmación – Le mandan esto – dijo extendiéndole un pedazo de papel.

La azabache lo tomo y desdoblo para ver su contenido; abrió ligeramente más de la cuenta sus ojos para después disculparse e irse en dirección a la bodega.

Al llegar a la puerta respiro profundo armándose de valor en caso de que fuera alguna trampa; abrió la puerta, no estaba obscuro pero la poca luz que había la hacía sentir insegura, era una luz tenue y sombría, había muchas cajas apiladas en estantes por lo que hacía difícil su visión, así que decidió adentrarse más hasta que unos pasos la hicieron sobresaltarse y ponerse a la defensiva hasta que…

- Tan alerta como siempre Higurashi – decía una mujer a sus espaldas.

- Maldición – dando un brinco de sorpresa – Me has dado un gran susto… ¿Qué haces aquí? si te descubre… Te estás arriesgando mucho.

- Descuida, solo vengo a decirte algo y me voy, al cabo me he arriesgado más en otras ocasiones… en especial aquella vez, y la que debería preguntar eso soy yo – dijo acercándose - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has vuelto? Casi me cuesta mi vida al ayudarte a salir. No debiste volver Kagome – decía con preocupación.

- ¡Ohh! gracias yo también me alegro de verte… - fue interrumpida puesto que la mujer la había agarrado desprevenida, pues la había abrazado fuertemente.

- Te extrañe Kagome, estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo sin soltarla.

- Gracias yo igual te extrañe – dijo separándose un poco - ¿Qué era lo que me tenias que decir?

…

Había empezado el evento principal y ni rastro de la azabache, todos disfrutaban y admiraban las exposiciones. Izayoi conversaba de vez en cuando de cosas de trabajo junto con Jankotsu mientras sostenía el brazo de su marido, Inuyasha y Miroku peleaban de vez en cuando, el azabache no podía dejar de coquetear con cuanta chica se les acercaba y el platinado rogaba tan solo un minuto de su atención, al parecer cosas de trabajo ya que no dejaba de abanicar unas cuantas carpetas que llevaba en la mano. Sesshomaru se acerco hasta su madre y Jankotsu, acompañado de su acompañante, una modelo y no cualquiera, Kagura Mogami, superficial y ambiciosa se apegaba al ambarino como sanguijuela, según Izayoi ya que nunca fue de su agrado y por lo que nunca había le tomo en cuenta para ser imagen en su línea de moda.

El ambarino miraba a su alrededor con disimulo sin quitar su expresión fría y seria, hasta que se encontró con una azabache agitada llegando hasta donde su hermano y Miroku; la chica se planto entre ambos chicos tratando de calmarlos y a la vez calmarse a sí misma tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por la carrera que había emprendido para llegar hasta ahí y lo único que él se preguntaba era _"¿Dónde estaba?"_ Sí, la había estado buscando desde ya hace un gran rato desde que se separo de Naraku

La chica pareciese que se volvía loca, ninguno de los dos le prestaban atención hasta que se harto y los tomo de las orejas mientras se acercaban a donde los demás.

- ¡Ya compórtense!, parecen unos niños – dijo soltándolos – ¡Dame eso! – decía arrebatándole los documentos a Inuyasha quien sobaba con delicadeza su oreja.

- No sabía que también hacías de niñera Higurashi – escupió con veneno la mujer junto a Sesshomaru.

- Ah no tienes idea y el niño especial esta a tu lado, todo un caso – dijo con sarcasmo pasando a un lado.

Kagome se dirigió hacia Inutaisho entregando los documentos y hablando de ciertas cosas para luego unírsele Izayoi comenzando una plática más amena, riendo juntos; la mujer pasó uno de sus brazos por la pequeña espalda de la azabache dándole un pequeño abrazo sin dejar de platicar y reír.

En cierto momento, Sesshomaru quiso saber de lo que hablaban, "_¿De qué tanto podían estar hablando? ¿Qué era tan divertido?"_ y sobre todo _"¿Qué es lo que tiene esa mujer que les agrada a toda la familia? a pesar de ser una Higurashi" _ esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del ambarino.

Mientras tanto, una mirada achocolatada miraba aquel trió conversando amenamente, Setsuna llevaba un rato observando aquella escena causándole una eminente irritación, su fastidio aumento en el momento en que Inutasho poso su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

Era tarde y faltaba poco para que aquello terminara, Sesshomaru se dirigió hasta la salida junto con su acompañante, era hora de darse un pequeño respiro hasta que alguien lo intercepto en el camino; una azabache de ojos marrones con sus tacones en las manos y un par de formularios.

- Bien joven Sesshomaru, aun hay mucho por qué hacer, estoy cansada y quiero terminar pronto e ir a mi cómoda cama…

- ¿Pero qué demonios te has creído? niña…

- Tu niñera, así que anda. Termina tu tarea y después podrás ir a jugar con tu amiguita – dijo adelantándose al estacionamiento.

El ambarino se soltó de Kagura para ir detrás de la azabache, dejándola irritada, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y ando contoneando sus bien delineadas curvas, pero antes se detuvo unos momentos y giro levemente su cuerpo observando por donde se habían ido el ambarino y la Higurashi, su serio rostro irritado embozo un pequeña sonrisa de lado y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Naraku situándose a un lado de él mientras se colgaba levemente de su brazo.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte – susurro.

…

Sesshomaru había conducido hasta la empresa tal y como Kagome le había dicho, no dejo que entrara siquiera en el estacionamiento, le pidió que la esperara fuera del edificio y dentro del automóvil, por lo cual este solo le dedico una mirada fulminante "_¿Quién se creía?". _Lo último que supo es que vio a una despavorida azabache saliendo a todo lo que le daban sus pies descalzos, si, la chica había dejado en el carro sus tacones, en verdad esa chica era todo un caso perdido.

Kagome corría por los pasillos hasta entrar a las escaleras de servicio, puesto que no había alcanzado el elevador llegando solo al decimo piso para después entrar en uno de los elevadores dispuestos y se dirigió al penúltimo piso, donde al llegar salió dando unos leves tropiezos hasta llegar a su oficina.

- ¡Leo! te pasare la información – dijo entrando e introduciendo una pequeña memoria en la computadora principal – Manda la pieza al archivo anterior en dos secuencias y envíaselas a RT-H28.

- Entendido señorita Kagome – ella solo suspiro – Pro cierto, tengo lo que me pidió – la chica detuvo su labor.

- Bien mándalo a mi clave – dijo sacando una mochila de uno de los muebles y la memoria – Cualquier cosa sabes cómo contactarme – salió de ahí y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Kasumi, la secretaria de Sesshomaru e izo entrega de las formas que traía consigo.

El ambarino estaba a punto de bajarse cuando Kagome entro dejando la mochila junto sus zapatos, ella volteo a verle incrédula pues la fulminaba sin piedad, _"¿Ahora qué es lo que había hecho?"_

…

Mientras que aun en la presentación, un ambarino se había apartado de la multitud, era cansado estar entre toda esa gente, suspiro con pesadez, al menos cuando la azabache esta cerca se aliviana el ambiente y deja de ser tan denso. Embozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordad todas aquellas locuras que se le ocurrían en cuanto menos se esperaba, y más al recordad las cosas que le hacía pasar a su hermano mayor.

- _Tiene suerte de que sea su asistente, hubiera preferido que trabajara para mí. Pobre la compadezco – _Suspiro con pesadez, le estaba tomando gran afecto a esa chica – Maldito suertudo – susurro.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? – dijo alguien detrás de él.

- ¡AH! Maldita sea… ¡Jankotsu! Me asustaste – dijo calmándose - ¿A quién? – menciono confundido.

- Pues a Kagome, te gusta ¿Cierto? – dijo burlón.

- No… no se dé qué diablos me estás hablando – dijo desviando su rostro sonrojado.

- Sí, claro – burlo.

…

Kagome se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de Sesshomaru junto a unos documentos y su computadora portátil; llevaba puesto un pantalón deportivo y una camisa de mangas largas azul marino, ¿Cómo? bueno siempre tenía un par de cambios guardados en su oficina y vaya que le sirvió, ya que con ese hombre nunca se sabía.

Por más que el ambarino había tratado de que trabajara en el estudio, se negó rotundamente alegando que era mucho más cómodo. Esa mujer podría ponerlo realmente irritado.

La chica se estiro un poco se incorporo y separo lo que ya estaba hecho mientras lo que faltaba lo dejaba en el sofá.

- ¿Quieres café? – le pregunto la chica.

- Hm

Kagome entro en la cocina a preparar un poco de café, bueno a servirse un poco mas de café y cuando regreso casi se ahoga, pues iba dando pequeños sorbos hasta que vio a Sesshomaru con su computadora.

- ¿Q…ué… haces? – dijo nerviosa.

- Solo termino lo restante – dijo mirándola con una cejas levemente arqueada.

- Pues… utiliza la tuya… - dijo caminando rápidamente hasta él.

- En la tuya están las facturas no en la mía – dijo cortante – No sé por qué te pones tan nerviosa… o acaso ¿Estas ocultando algo? – dijo para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- … No – dijo tratándole de arrebatar la computadora, pero él fue más listo y la desvió – Joven Sesshomaru, no estoy para juego así que… dénmela, por favor – dijo sumamente seria y nerviosa.

Sesshomaru se incorporo y se alejo de la chica junto con la computadora. Kagome trato de guardar la compostura y no alterarse, así que camino hacia él y cada vez que ella se acercaba el retrocedía más.

- ¡Joven Sesshomaru! no juegue, tenemos que terminar con el trabajo…

- Ya está terminado el trabajo – dijo interrumpiéndola.

- Entonces con más razón entrégueme mi computadora si ya está el trabajo…

- No – dijo cortante - ¿Qué escondes Higurashi? – soltó con frialdad al momento de dejar la computadora en el recibidor.

- No escondo nada – dijo seria.

- Entonces ¿por qué tanta insistencia? – decía avanzando hacia ella – ¿Por qué tan nerviosa por una simple computadora?

El peli plata seguía avanzando hacia la chica la cual retrocedía con cada paso que él avanzaba, mientras que ella miraba fijamente aquellas orbes doradas, desvió su mirada hacia donde había dejado Sesshomaru la computadora para después volver su mirada hacia él sobresaltándose de lo cerca que estaba ya de ella, a tan solo un paso, entonces retrocedió otro topándose con la fría pared en su espalda.

- Por… que no… me gusta que… toquen mis cosas – dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo mientras la acorralaba colocando ambas manos sobre la pared – No te creo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica de lado – ¿Sabe? – dijo nuevamente acercándose más a la azabache – Muero por saber ¿qué es lo que te dijo Kagewaki como para que te sonrojaras de tal manera? – decía susurrándole al oído.

Sesshomaru bajo lentamente por su cuello rozando su fina nariz en la piel del cuello de la chica haciendo que esta se tensará levemente, ya que podía sentir él cálido aliento de él sobre su cuello.

- ¿Qué hace? – decía confundida por su actitud y el cambio repentino de tema.

- ¿A que le temes? ¿Qué escondes? – susurro.

Maldición, las palabras no le salían por más que quisiera, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? de seguro alguien la odiaba allá arriba como para hacer de su vida casi un infierno.

No lo había querido admitir pero, el condenado hombre que tenia frente a ella estaba como quería, no obstante su carácter destruía todo lo encantador, ¡era un cretino egocéntrico! Aunque debía admitir que era bastante responsable cuando se lo proponía, pero ahora la condición en las que estaba no ayudaba mucho a su autocontrol, ¡y menos con el torso semi descubierto! ¡Por dios era una tentación andante!, así que como pudo, reunió todo el valor posible para enfrentarlo.

- A nada y no escondo absolutamente nada – dijo colocando sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho del ambarino y trato de empujarlo sin éxito.

- Necesitaras más que empujones – dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo – ¿Lo deseas cierto? – susurro a su oído.

- No sé a qué se refie… ah

No pudo continuar puesto que el ambarino había rozado sus labios en su cuello sacando de la azabache un leve gemido; sonrío con satisfacción de lo que había hecho. Bajo un de sus manos hacia las caderas de la chica y frotar su cuerpo con el de ella mientras acariciaba sus caderas.

- Basta, deténgase o…

La chica ahogo un gemido al sentir la cálida lengua del peli plata sobre su lóbulo derecho; cerró los ojos con fuerza y entonces le seguiría el juego, le haría pagar.

Coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ambarino al igual que sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y acercándose a su cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a su oído.

- ¿Te refieres a esto? – susurro para luego rozar el lóbulo del ambarino con la punta de su lengua sacando un leve gruñido.

Con un rápido movimiento al cargo hasta el sofá colocándose encima de ella mientras acariciaba con desespero sus caderas y colocando pequeños besos en su cuello; de un rápido movimiento la azabache quedo sobre él colocando sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y volviendo a acercarse al oído del ambarino.

- Más bien, esto es lo que tú deseas – dijo susurrándole al oído.

Kagome se levanto casi de un salto y guardando sus cosas rápidamente; el ambarino se reincorporo como pudo tratando de interceptar a la chica que pasaba por un lado de él y al momento de tomar el pomo de la puerta abriéndola tan solo un poco para volverse a cerrar. Miro la mano que retenía su huida sobre la puerta, así que decidió encararlo.

- Buenas noches joven Taisho – dijo apartando la mano de él sobre la puerta y saliendo de ahí sin más.

La azabache tomo el elevador bajando hasta la primera planta despidiéndose del portero que la despedía con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, ella simplemente inclino su cabeza y camino hacia la salida.

- Maldito idiota – susurro para sí.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru se encontraba completamente furioso por no haberse controlado, ni siquiera le parecía sexy la chica… o ¿sí? No podía ser posible, no tenia buen físico y ni siquiera vestía bien, de vía ser por el cansancio, si eso era. Últimamente había tenido que trabajar más de lo habitual y todo gracias a esa asistente que lo volvía loco.

- Ya me las cobrare – dijo embozando una sínica sonrisa de lado.

**Continuara...**

_Merezco reviews? les aburrí?... acepto sus sugerencias, no muerdo XD!... u.u ok nos vemos en la próxima actualización cuídense mucho y muchos besos;) _


End file.
